Hate to Love
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah saudara tiri, namun mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, mereka memiliki satu kesamaan, kecintaan mereka pada Musik. Jika batas diantara 'Benci' dan juga 'Suka' sangatlah tipis, apakah Musik bisa mengubahnya?
1. Chapter 1

Rina: Fwahaha! Kangen nggak? Kangen nggak? Pasti nggak lah~

Rin: Apalagi ide bejad nan gak logis yang ada di pikiranmu itu BAKA!

Len: Awas kalau melakukan ini itu gak jelas lagi!

Rina: Ndak, ndak, peace! Damai~ gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan adegan-adegan begitu kok~ ini cuman ide yg tiba2 muncul waktu Rina jalan2 lihat judul dan satu kalimat di sinopsis novel, tapi tidak beli y tidak baca. XDDD

Len+Rin: Jadi, ini cuman ide gaje yg tiba2 muncul waktu kau sedang gaje begitu?

Rina: WOIIII! Menghina tuh! Aku hanya sedang jalan2! Oh, jadi minna, karena Rina **gak baca** ya **gak beli**, **plot cerita masih merupakan milik Rina!** Oke~ selamat baca… oh, ya, **Disclaimer** na adalah, **Rina gak akan pernah punya Vocaloid. Meski dunia kiamat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seorang gadis blonde dengan kerasnya di atas atap sekolah yang merupakan tempat bersembunyinya.<p>

Gadis itu bernama Kagam- Kagaine Rin, seorang gadis yang bersekolah di SMA Vocaloid. Rambutnya berwarna blonde dan dipotong pendek. Di atas kepalanya terdapat pita besar berwarna putih yang dengan setia menemani hari-harinya. Meski postur tubuhnya lebih pendek -sedikit- dari gadis-gadis seangkatannya, wajahnya yang alami imut membuatnya menjadi 'nona' di sekolahnya. Kalau ada yang tanya siapa Yang Mulia Putri dari SMA Vocaloid, bisa dipastikan semua orang akan menjawab bahwa Rin-lah orangnya. Rin sendiri sudah mendapat pengakuan cinta dari hampir semua cowok di sekolahnya, disebabkan karena popularitasnya yang tersebar di seluruh angkatan. Hell, bahkan guru-guru selalu mengingat namanyam. Tapi, meski sudah ditembak oleh banyak cowok tampan, Rin selalu menolak mereka.

Pertanyaannya sekarang. Apa yang membuatnya berteriak di atap sekolah? Jawabannya mudah, tugas pelajaran Seni Musik.

Tidak, bukannya Rin tidak suka dengan pelajaran Seni Musik, bahkan sebaliknya, dia **sangat** menyukai pelajaran musik, terutama menyanyi. Rin merupakan bintangnya klub paduan suara di sekolahnya. Dan jika ada tugas dengan tema 'musik', pasti Rin yang akan segera menyelesaikannya.

Nah, kalau bukan pelajarannya, jadi apanya? Jawabannya mudah, pasangannya dalam tugas itu. Pasangannya sendiri, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakak **tiri**nya yang paling dibencinya. Kakak tirinya itu bernama Kagamine Len. Dan hal itu sudah jadi pembicaraan di sekolahnya. Hal itu sendiri disebabkan karena ibu Rin yang merupakan Kagaine Lenka menikah lagi dengan ayah Len yang bernama Kagamine Rinto. Rin sendiri sebenarnya bermarga Kagamine, tapi Rin menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengganti namanya, dan memilih untuk memakai nama keluarganya yang lama, Kagaine.

"Kenapa aku harus dipasangkan dengan orang menyebalkan itu? Apa Tuhan sedang ingin bermain-main denganku dan membuatku menderita?" keluh Rin dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan dari pipinya.

Rin membenci kakak tirinya karena dia tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan ibunya lagi dengan orang lain. Baginya, ayahnya yang sudah meninggal adalah ayah satu-satunya baginya.

"Untuk sekali ini… aku ingin membenci musik… Orang itu juga sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan tugas dari pelajaran sampingan seperti ini…" gumam Rin dengan pelan sambil membiarkan tangisnya keluar.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu diketahui oleh orang lain, seorang cowok blonde yang rambutnya diikat dengan gaya ponytail rendah kecil, sedang tiduran dengan wajah yang kusut. Disekitarnya sudah banyak ranting-ranting kayu yang patah dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Tidak ada angin topan yang lewat, hanya dia yang sedang marah dan menghancurkan benda-benda sekelilingnya. Yang tidak tersentuh olehnya hanyalah kacamata yang terlipat rapi disebelahnya.<p>

Nama cowok itu adalah Kagamine Len, cowok yang duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2 SMA Vocaloid. Dia merupakan figur yang sempurna untuk menggambarkan cowok peringkat pertama dengan prestasi akademis yang ada segudang dan juga merupakan seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat disegani. Rambutnya berwarna blonde pucat, dan memakai kacamata berbingkai tipis yang berkesan _stylish_. Meski memakai kacamata, Len juga terlihat sangat tampan tanpa memakainya, dan menyebabkan Len memiliki fans yang berasal dari penggemar cowok kacamata dan juga cewek biasa. Sudah ribuan kali dia dimintai untuk menjadi pacar, tapi semua dia tolak.

Nah, jadi, apa yang mampu membuat tuan yang sepertinya _perfect_ kita ini, _bad mood_? Mudah saja, dia harus mengerjakan sebuah tugas sekolah bersama dengan adik **tiri**nya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa kakak beradik **tiri** Kagamine tidak pernah akur. Selain karena Len dan Rin sendiri seperti kutub Utara dan kutub Selatan, dengan Rin yang menarik tapi tidak sepintar Len, dan Len yang pintar namun tidak terlalu menarik secara sosial. Meski begitu, masih banyak yang percaya dalam sekali lihat bahwa Rin dan Len adalah saudara jika mereka melihat mereka berdua bersamaan. Kalau tidak saudara kembar, ya… pacar. Benar sekali tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, Rin dan Len sangatlah mirip secara fisik, bagai pinang dibelah dua, bagai refleksi dari cermin yang berhadap-hadapan.

Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan mereka tidak akur? Mudah saja, karena Len sendiri juga tidak menyetujui pernikahan ayahnya lagi dengan ibu Rin, Kagaine Lenka. Bagi Len, dia hanya mengakui ibunya yang sudah bercerai dengan ayahnya sebagai ibu kandungnya.

Tugas yang membawanya dan adiknya dalam satu perahu adalah sebuah tugas Seni Musik. Setiap murid harus membuat sebuah lagu, singkat saja boleh, dan ditampilkan di depan kelas. Jika benar-benar bagus, akan ditampilkan dalam pementasan musiman yang diadakan oleh sekolah.

Len sendiri juga sangat pandai dalam menyusun musik. Menyusun musik, memainkan alat musik, dan menyanyi, sudah bukan hal yang tidak mungkin dia lakukan, bahkan sudah menjadi hobi Len. Len tahu adiknya juga bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi dia tidak bisa menanggalkan _image_ yang melekat padanya. Jadi, mau tak mau dia harus melakukannya, meski adiknya tidak melakukannya.

"Kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan gadis itu?" gerutu Len sambil menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur. Dia membolos pelajaran dengan izin sakit, jadi selama apapun dia disana tidak masalah.

"Aku menyukai musik… tapi apa aku bisa menghadapi musik dan dia dalam saat yang bersamaan? Dan lagi… apa dia juga menyukai musik?" pikir Len dengan menutup matanya dan akhirnya terlelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sedang tidak <em>mood <em>untuk melakukan apapun, dan yang kulakukan hanyalah bersembunyi dari mata siapapun. Tapi, aku ingin menyanyi… aku ingin mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Luka-sensei…

Tapi, sekilas, wajah dari kakak tiriku yang hanya berjarak beberapa jam itu terlihat, dan mengingatnya membuatku makin kusut. Tapi, mungkin kakakku itu tidak akan memikirkan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, karena seni hanya pelajaran tambahan, mungkin lebih baik kulakukan saja.

Dengan sedikit malas, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang musik. Len tidak terlalu sering menggunakan ruangan ini, dengan pekerjaannya sebagai tuan sempurna yang patuh pada guru. Tapi, yang membuatku terkejut adalah keberadaan sosok yang tidak kusangka-sangka itu di ruang musik…

"Kagaine-san?" ujar suara itu dengan heran. Hanya satu orang di seluruh gedung sekolah ini yang memanggilku dengan nama keluarga lamaku.

"Nii-san?" ujarku dengan tidak kalah kagetnya. Dan kalian pasti tahu bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang kupanggil dengan nama itu.

Benar sekali, Sherlock, yang ada di dalam sana adalah Kagamine Len. Tangannya berada pada piano, sementara tangan yang lainnya menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas. Kertas yang langsung kukenali hanya dengan sekali lihat pada belakangnya.

"_Music notes_?" ujarku dengan heran. Aku tak tahu bahwa tuan sempurna ini melakukan musik. Aku tahu **dia** kan tuan sempurna, pasti dia mengerti musik setidaknya dasar-dasarnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaanku yang terisi keingintahuan 100%. Tapi, sebelum aku bisa menjawab, dia sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan dinginnya. Huh, apa sih yang dilihat orang-orang pada tuan sok sempurna itu?

"Dasar bawel," gerutuku sambil mendekati piano yang baru saja disentuh oleh tuan sok sempurna itu. Dia meninggalkan lembaran musiknya di tempatnya. Aku melihatnya sekilas dan menangkap beberapa nada yang ditulis olehnya.

_Yasashii uso o hito o suzuita_

_Mitsu o usoite kurushikunatte_

_Egao de irukoto wa nande nai ikedo_

_Kizuita toki o kanashikunatte_

_Shin do to shite wasurete_

_Gomakashite wa…_

_Mata hi wa okotte…_

Orang itu… apa ini yang dia rasakan? Apa ini sama sepertiku?

Aku melihat judulnya, yang bertuliskan, "_Voice of Reminiscence_". Entah kenapa… aku jadi ingin menambahkan beberapa bagian dari lagu yang belum jadi ini. Aku memainkan not-not dari musik yang sudah ditulis dan menangkap nadanya. Spontan saja aku segera menyanyikan lanjutannya.

_Hontou wa… aaah…_

_Tsutaetai koto bakaride…_

_Afurete… aah…_

_Gono gono ni natta shashin wa…_

_Shukufuku no tame ni seiban no iban…_

_Kioku ni nokoru… ano hi ni mita ga kimi ni…_

'_Sayounara' no… koe o…_

Aku memainkan piano untuk bagian itu dan secara alami memainkan bagian selanjutnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku.

_Atarashii mono wa umarete iki…_

_Jouku na mono wa wasurerareteiku…_

_Kokoro mo kioku mo katachi wa nai kedo…_

_Konna ni mo itai kute kurushiku naru yo…_

_Onaji koto wa… futatsu naikara…_

_Ushinau… koto… osorete ita dake…_

Aku menuliskannya namun segera berhenti karena terserang writer block secara tiba-tiba. Aku meninggalkan piano tempatku berkutik sejak tadi, dan pergi ke kelas. Aku melihat bahwa lorong masih sepi, berarti di antara aku terlambat untuk pelajaran yang baru, atau pelajaran sebelumnya masih berlangsung.

"Dia juga menyukai musik ya…" gumamku. Aku ingin tersenyum membayangkan bahwa dia memang menyukai musik… sepertiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menatap buku yang terbuka lebar di hadapanku dengan tatapan <em>blank<em>. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan menuju ke ruang musik. Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya bernyanyi atau memainkan alat musik. Aku memang mendengar dari omongan orang-orang bahwa dia _memang_ bermain musik, tapi aku tak terlalu percaya karena aku tak pernah lihat.

Setelah aku melihatnya tadi, aku buru-buru meninggalkan ruang musik karena aku tidak suka berada satu ruang dengannya. Rasanya membuat dadaku sulit bernafas, dan rasanya sama sekali tidak enak. Aku tidak menyukainya karena dia merupakan anak dari _orang itu_, orang yang mengambil posisi ibuku di sisi Ayah.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang _music note_ yang berisi dengan lagu yang kutulis masih tertinggal di ruang musik. Dengan panik, segera aku menutup buku bank soal yang terbuka di hadapanku, lengkap dengan buku tulis dan alat tulis menulis lainnya, dan segera berlari menuju ruang musik lagi.

Aku membuka pintu ruang musik saat aku sudah sampai disana, dan ternyata sudah kosong. Aku menghela nafas lega karena aku tak tahu bagaiamana reaksiku jika aku melihat dia masih berada disana. Suasananya pasti akan menjadi tidak enak.

Dengan segera aku mendekati_ music note_ milikku yang tertinggal dan melihat bahwa ada tambahan di dalam sana. Dengan segera aku mengetahui tulisan disana sebagai tulisan dari dia, karena hanya dia yang memasuki ruang musik ini selama aku meninggalkan ruangan.

Karena penasaran, aku mencoba memainkan not-not yang dia tulis dan menggabungkannya dengan not milikku. Aku merasa sedikit terkejut bahwa not yang dia tulis benar-benar berkesinambungan dan dengan segera, aku membaca lirik yang dia tulis bersamaan dengan not lagu itu.

"Ini yang selama ini dia rasakan?" gumamku saat aku selesai membaca lirik yang dia tulis.

Aku merasakan aura kesepian yang tertoreh di sana. Tanpa aku sadari, ide untuk melanjutkan lagu ini mulai bermunculan dan aku segera menuliskannya untuk melanjutkan bagian lagu yang dia buat. Aku ingin dia mendengarkan apa yang kurasakan… entah kenapa.

_Hontou wa… ahh…_

_Nakitai kurai yowakute…_

_Nagarete… ahh…_

_Gono gono ni natta ryou te wa…_

_Mata hitotsu koe wa… umare kiete iku…_

_Daremo ga nokosu… rekishi no to yuu ga tai wa_

_Inowasete… zutto…_

_Kimiga saine ga reita sumikiri boku ra no kimochi wo…_

_Suide kusama gamana story…_

_Kitto…_

_Kono koe wa kitto…_

_Sena o… sutae ni…_

Aku kemudian memasukkan sebagian permainan piano untuk bagian yang memang kukosongkan lalu melihat bagian selanjutnya yang masih belum selesai. Apa setelah ini aku bisa memanggilnya dengan namanya sendiri?

Apa aku bisa… apa aku akan menerima… untuk mengucapkan namanya…

"Rin…" gumamku.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Kutub utara dan kutub selatan. Dua sisi bumi yang tidak mungkin bertemu. Bayangan di dalam cermin yang akan selalu dibatasi dengan cermin. Lubang yang tak akan pernah tertutup. Apa aku bisa menghapus semuanya dan memulai yang baru?

Tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku lagi dan segera melanjutkan lagu yang merupakan lagu kami berdua yang pertama.

_Hontou wa… ahh…_

_Nokoshitai koto bakaride…_

_Koboshita…_

_Tashikani kimi ta kotoba wo…_

Aku langsung berhenti. Apa yang ingin kukatakan? Lebih tepatnya… apa yang sedang kulakukan? Apa yang kulakukan disini? Apa yang kuharapkan? Kenapa aku bahkan melakukan ini hanya demi harapan palsu?

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja…" gumamku sambil berdiri dari kursi piano yang sedari tadi kududuki dan meninggalkan ruang musik. Aku tahu bahwa meninggalkan sekolah sebelum waktunya bukan hal yang baik, tapi sekali-sekali aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku.

"Cih…" umpatku dalam hati. Aku mulai berharap terlalu banyak. Tidak mungkin kenyataan bergerak dengan mudahnya seperti yang kuharapkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih kepikiran tentang lagu yang ditulis oleh dia, jadi saat aku bisa, aku segera berlari menuju ke ruang musik. Aku bersyukur bahwa kertas berisi lagu itu masih ada, bahkan sudah mendapatkan perubahan.<p>

Tanpa kusadari aku jadi tersenyum sendiri. Aku senang bisa melihat sisi lain dari orang itu. Lagu yang merupakan jembatan penghubung kami, yang kami bangun berdua. Aku senang bahwa kami sama-sama mencintai musik. Lagu ini menjadi landasan dari kepercayaanku.

Aku menggumamkan melodi lagu ini saat aku membaca dan melagukannya.

"_Tashikani kimi ta kotoba wo_…" aku berhenti dengan tidak begitu enak pada bagian itu.

Alisku berkernyit dan itu membuatku teringat akan sesuatu yang membatasi kami. Ada sebuah dinding yang tak akan roboh. Kita saling membenci satu sama lain. Hanya dengan satu lagu ini, tidak mungkin kami bisa berbaikan seperti di drama-drama opera yang terlalu dramatis itu.

Aku segera membawa buku itu dan berpikir untuk pulang lebih awal. Aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku sejenak. Kamarku akan sangat membantu dalam hal itu…

Aku melihat ke arah buku yang kini ada di dekapanku, dengan lirih aku membaca sampulnya, "Kagamine… Len…" gumamku.

Aku merasa dadaku sesak…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>(Time Skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip~)<p>

Baik Rin maupun Len melewatkan waktu mereka di kamar masing-masing dalam diam. Orang tua mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah dan pergi entah kemana. Tak ada yang menginjakkan kaki keluar dan yang berputar di dalam kepala mereka adalah melodi lagu yang belum selesai, yang terus terulang diulang-ulang.

Rin membaca not musik yang di tulis oleh Len dan dirinya selama berulang-ulang. Rin ingin menyelesaikan lagu itu, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah Len berpikiran sama dengannya. Jika sebuah lagu tidak diselesaikan… bagi Rin akan menjadi terasa sangat janggal.

Tapi… membayangkan harus bekerja sama dengan Len, Rin merasa ingin muntah. Kebencian yang sudah mendarah daging seperti ini sulit untuk Rin hapus begitu saja. Tapi, hanya memikirkan bahwa dia harus mundur setelah dia dan Len menulis sebanyak ini… dadanya terasa sesak.

Rin bingung, apakah dia ingin membenci kakak tirinya itu lagi mulai sekarang atau justru… mencoba untuk memahaminya lebih dalam?

"Papa… kumohon beri aku petunjuk…" gumam Rin sambil menekuk kakinya ke atas dan meletakkan dahinya di atas lutut sementara tangannya memeluk kakinya. Rin meletakkan tangannya di dadanya sebentar… rasanya sulit bernafas…

Dia merasa sangat sakit… tapi bukan karena kebencian yang dirasakannya namun… akan langkah yang mungkin akan dia ambil sesudah ini. Dia tidak boleh berpaku pada masa lalu, Len tidak pernah salah akan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Dia tidak pernah melukaiku… tapi kenapa aku membencinya?" gumam Rin sambil memeluk lututnya rapat-rapat. Rasanya dingin… sesuatu tidak ada disana…

'Aku sudah tak tahu lagi…' pikir Rin saat air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk matanya hampir tanpa sebab yang jelas baginya.

'Seseorang… seseorang tolong aku… disini dingin… dingin sekali…' gumam Rin lagi sambil memeluk kakinya erat-erat. Tubuhnya yang kecil bergetar karena ketakutan dan kedinginan.

* * *

><p>Len sendiri membuka banyak sekali buku pelajaran di tempat tidurnya, namun tidak satupun yang dia kerjakan. Pikirannya tidak bisa fokus untuk belajar, yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah buku musik yang kini dibawa oleh Rin. Di dalam pikirannya, terulang melodi-melodi indah yang seakan memintanya untuk menyelesaikannya.<p>

"Tidak. Aku tak perlu menyelesaikannya. Sejak awal, menulis lagu itu merupakan kesalahan…" gumam Len yang ingin menghalau pikirannya untuk menulis lagu itu lagi. Dia tidak ingin kebetulan membawanya lagi dalam suasana seperti itu dengan adik tirinya.

'Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya di ruang itu lagi…' pikir Len sambil berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ujian yang terpampang di hadapannya. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang masuk kedalam kepalanya. Pikirannya selalu terbang menuju not-not lagu yang telah ditulisnya.

'Aku ingin menyelesaikannya… tapi aku tidak ingin menyelesaikannya… apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hatiku yang tidak bisa memilih ini? Apa yang membuatku menjadi bimbang? Apa yang telah lagu itu lakukan padaku?' pikir Len dengan menekan dadanya dengan tangan.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat aku menyadarinya, hari sudah beranjak pagi. Aku melihat jam weker dan melihat bahwa ini sudah cukup pagi bagiku untuk bangun. Meski malas, aku menggerakkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat kaku karena aku tidak terlalu bisa tidur. Hatiku terasa sangat bimbang… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…<p>

Dengan malas-malasan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu aku segera memakai seragamku yang terlipat rapi. Aku melihat ke cermin dan merasakan bahwa aku benar-benar mirip dengannya… dengan Rin… sama seperti bayangan cerminku sendiri. Andai aku menguraikan rambutku dan berdiri di hadapannya, pasti tidak ada yang bisa mengerti perbedaannya.

"_Len~"_ aku menjadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin dia akan memanggilku dengan bersemangat dan penuh makna seperti itu. Tidak mungkin aku melihatnya tertawa kecuali saat dia bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Aku mengikat rambutku, tapi saat aku melihat ke arah cermin. Semburat merah tampak dengan sangat nyata di wajahku. Aku jadi membayangkan suaranya memanggil namaku berkali-kali dengan berbagai nada saat aku melihat wajahku itu.

"_Ahh… Leen…"_ tiba-tiba muncullah suara yang sama sekali tidak kuundang. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara semacam itu… atau mungkin tidak. Argh! Kenapa aku memikirkan tentang gadis itu lagi! Dia itu hanyalah adik tiriku. Tidak lebih.

Berusaha untuk menghapuskan pikiran anehku ini ke ujung dunia sana, aku membuka pintu kamarku, hendak mengambil sarapan lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi, saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat sosok yang sedang tidak ingin kutemui sekarang, sedang lewat di hadapanku.

Spontan aku dan dia membeku di tempat kami. Aku melihat rambutnya yang masih basah, karena terdapat beberapa tetes air yang jatuh dari helaian rambutnya, lalu turun ke lehernya dan masuk ke dalam bajunya. Di kepala Rin terdapat handuk yang dia khususkan untuk rambutnya saja. Dia memakai kaos yang sangat longgar sehingga terlihat kebesaran dipakainya. Selain itu, dia juga memakai celana pendek yang sangat pendek, aku bahkan masih bisa melihat kakinya yang jenjang di balik pakaian yang dia pakai. Kulit yang putih, mulus, merekah, dan juga terlihat sangat ramping dan pas untuknya.

Entah kenapa aku ingin berbicara dengannya sekarang ini… bahkan sebelum aku mengirimkan perintah, mulutku bergerak sendiri untuk memanggilnya.

"Rin?" "Len?" aku mendengar dua suara yang berbeda dan menyebutkan nama yang berbeda pula.

Aku melihat ke arahnya lagi, dan dia melihatku kembali. Kami hanya saling pandang cukup lama-tapi-yang-jelas-aku-tidak-tahu berapa lama. Yang tersalurkan pada telingaku adalah nafasku yang terasa tercekat, dan suara jantungku yang berdebar tidak menentu.

"A-aku harus bersiap untuk sekolah…" ujarnya yang segera membuka pintu kamarnya yang ada di seberang kamarku, lalu menutup pintunya. Aku bahkan mendengar suara kunci yang beradu dengan knop. Pintu yang ada di hadapanku kini sudah terkunci.

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa perasaanku terasa kacau begini?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku terduduk di hadapan pintu yang berada di belakangku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kebetulan yang terjadi barusan saja. Semalaman, aku berusaha untuk melupakan tentang pemikiranku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghapuskan bayangan dari orang itu… bayangan Len… dari dalam kepalaku. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak seperti terikat dengan tali tambang, saat aku mengetahui bahwa kami saling membenci. Aku benci perasaan ini…<p>

Aku merasa ragu, gugup, khawatir, senang, takut, bahagia, dan banyak emosi lainnya yang tercampur aduk. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang ada di hadapanku, cukup untuk membuatku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kenapa… hatiku menjadi gugup dan berdebar saat aku dekat dengannya?" gumamku sambil memeluk diriku sendiri. Aneh, rasa segar yang kurasakan tadi menghilang dan sekarang berganti dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang…

"Lebih baik aku berangkat sekolah sekarang…" gumamku sambil memaksa kakiku untuk berjalan menuju lemari yang menyimpan seragam sekolah yang kupakai.

Saat aku selesai, aku melihat cermin. Yang terbayang saat aku melihat cermin itu adalah wajah Len. Aku buru-buru menghapusnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan saat aku melihat wajahku sendiri…

Wajahku memerah… sama seperti rona wajah teman-temanku yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang…

"Itu… tidak mungkin, kan?" gumamku dengan ketakutan.

Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada kakak tiriku sendiri. Itu jelas… tidak mungkin. Karena aku membenci Len… benci… tapi aku tidak benci…

"Lama-lama pikiranku bisa menjadi gila hanya dengan ini!" teriakku dengan menutup cermin yang kulihat. Aku segera mengambil tas sekolahku dan berlari keluar menuju sekolah.

* * *

><p>Saat aku sampai sekolah, banyak yang menyapaku seperti biasanya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk menjawab sapaan mereka. Tapi, aku tanpa sadar mencari keberadaan dari <em>kakak tiri<em>ku itu.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Ini semua hanyalah kesalah pahaman dan aku tidak usah memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Aku hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasa dalam menghadapinya…

_Jadi kau bermaksud untuk membencinya lagi?_

Tidak! Bukan begitu! A-aku tidak berniat…

_Jadi kau menyukainya?_

Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku… a-aku…

_Kau mencintainya… kau jatuh cinta padanya… bukankah begitu?_

TIDAK!

Dengan segera aku menghapus pikiran yang kini bahkan _berbicara_ denganku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membantah ucapan dari pikiranku sendiri? Aku tidak menyukai orang itu… tapi aku juga tidak membencinya… kalau begitu yang mana? Apakah ini 'Suka' ataukah 'Benci'?

Saat aku sadar dari kereta lamunan yang seakan tidak bisa berakhir itu, aku berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik. Aku hanya berdiri mematung disana, tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka pintu dari ruang musik. Aku punya perasaan bahwa orang itu ada di balik pintu ini… dan aku ingin menemuinya… sekaligus tidak ingin bertemu…

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jika aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, maka aku tidak akan bisa membuka pintu ini lagi. Kubuka pintu geser di hadapanku dengan sumbangsih tenaga yang besar, sehingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras.

Dan benar sekali… di ruang musik… terdapat orang itu…

"Kagaine…-san?" ujarnya lagi dengan suara yang heran. Tangannya yang berada di atas tuts-tuts piano berhenti menari saat aku membuka pintu. Sepertinya dia terkejut akan kehadiranku yang cukup tiba-tiba ini.

Aku menutup pintu ruang musik dan menguncinya. Aku tidak mau perasaan yang menghantuiku, menghantui lebih lama dari ini. Aku harus menyelesaikan konflik yang terjadi di antara kami secepat mungkin. Sehingga aku bisa menentukan apakah aku membencinya atau akan menerimanya.

Orang itu… Len… tidak bergerak untuk melarikan diri, namun sebaliknya menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan lurus. Aku tahu mata itu… karena itu juga merupakan mata yang kumiliki sekarang ini. Mata yang ingin tahu apa yang sedang hati kami rencanakan.

"Kau… suka musik?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Dunia yang sangat kecil, dibandingkan dengan dunia yang sangat luas ini.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia melihat ke arah piano yang ada di hadapannya sebentar, lalu melihatku kembali. Aku hanya bisa diam dipandangi seperti itu. Lalu dia berkata, "Kau… juga?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

"Mmm…" aku mengangguk saat aku mengatakan itu. Kami berdua sekarang tahu bahwa kami sama-sama menyukai musik. Aku menundukkan kepalaku seraya berpikir… tentang Musik itu sendiri, satu-satunya tali yang mengikat kami berdua.

Saat aku menyadari apa yang hatiku katakan, aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan hatiku sendiri, namun entah kenapa aku juga mempercayainya. Aku ingin menghapus ikatan kebencian di antara kami… karena dia tidak melakukan apapun… semua ini bukanlah salahnya. Aku tidak mungkin membencinya tanpa alasan seperti ini.

Tapi… apa mungkin itu benar… bahwa aku menyukainya?

Aku masih belum mengerti apa itu adalah yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Tapi, yang kutahu sekarang, aku ingin menyanyi meninggalkan rasa benci… sudah saatnya aku mengatakan _Sayonara_ pada diriku yang dulu…

Saat itulah Len selesai menyanyikan bait yang dia nyanyikan, bait yang belum dia selesaikan dari lagu yang kami tulis bersama dan kini kami nyanyikan bersama. Aku segera menyanyikan kata-kata selamat tinggal kepada diriku yang dulu.

"_Sayonara…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia… kini memandangiku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya, saat dia berjalan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang musik. Selama dia melangkahkan kakinya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan gerak tubuhnya.<p>

Gerakan kakinya yang ringan, lalu rambutnya yang bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah mengikuti irama kakinya yang bergerak. Namun, tubuhnya yang ramping itu terlihat lemah, dan meminta seseorang untuk melindunginya.

Dia duduk dengan perlahan sambil tetap memandangiku. Aku melihat ke arah piano yang tidak kusentuh sejak dia memasuki ruangan ini. Yang terpikirkan di kepalaku adalah memainkan lagu yang belum jadi itu. Jadi, dituntun dengan instingku sendiri, aku mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano, melantunkan melodi yang ku- tidak, **kami** tulis.

Aku segera menyanyikan frase pertama dari lagu yang kutulis. Lalu aku teringat akan melodi frase kedua yang dia tulis, dan spontan aku menyanyikannya… tepat saat dia juga menyanyikannya.

"_Hontou wa… aah…_" aku menyadari suaranya tepat saat kami memasuki bait kedua. Aku meliriknya dari ujung mataku. Dia menutup matanya seraya menyanyi mengikutiku.

Aku baru menyadari, bahwa suaranya sangatlah indah… bagaikan burung gereja yang berkicau dengan lembut. Suaranya membuat hati orang yang mendengarnya menjadi hangat. Nada suaranya juga sangat pas dengan not-not yang tinggi maupun yang rendah. Namun yang paling penting… aku merasa suaranya sangatlah menyatu dengan suaraku.

Aku mendengarkan suaranya… suara Rin… yang menyatu dengan melodi yang kumainkan. Di dunia yang luas ini… ruang musik adalah dunia milik kami berdua. Suara Rin menggema di dalam telingaku seperti permohonan, serta curahan hatinya tentang apa yang selama ini dia rasakan.

Saat dia memasuki bait keempat, aku menyanyi bersama dengan Rin. Aku tahu sekarang ini… bahwa aku tidak ingin membencinya… sudah saatnya kami berdua menghapus ikatan kebencian di antara kami dan memulai lembaran baru bersama. Apa yang terjadi padaku… dan padanya… bukanlah salah siapapun. Aku tidak mungkin membenci seseorang tanpa alasan seperti ini…

Sudah saatnya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada diriku yang penuh kebencian tanpa alasan seperti ini. Sudah saatnya aku mengatakannya… mengatakan _Sayonara_ pada diriku yang dulu yang penuh dengan kebencian.

"_Sayonara…_" aku mengatakannya tepat saat aku menyelesaikan bait yang belum selesai kutulis. Tapi, aku mendengar suara lain yang menyanyikan lagu ini bersamaan dengan suaraku.

Aku menghentikan pianoku tepat saat bagian itu selesai. Aku melihat ke arah Rin dengan mata yang terbuka lebar karena kaget. Dia juga melihatku dengan pandangan yang sama pula. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Rin kini sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan tangan yang berada di dadanya.

Aku dan Rin saling pandang selama beberapa saat… hingga dia berkata, "Maaf!" sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Oke… maaf?

"Kenapa memangnya? Kalau ada yang harus meminta maaf, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf…" tanyaku dengan sedikit- tidak, sangat heran. Rin tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf karena telah membencinya.

Rin berdiri dengan benar lagi, lalu segera berkata, "Ti-tidak! Aku yang salah! Selama ini aku tidak pernah menerimamu di keluargaku sebagai saudara tiriku, ja-jadi aku selalu membencimu dan jaga jarak jauh-jauh jadi… aku ingin minta maaf," ujar Rin tanpa titik di perkataannya. Wajah Rin terlihat panik namun… manis.

Aku merasa wajahku menjadi memerah saat aku melihat wajah Rin. Aku buru-buru berusaha menghapusnya dan segera menjawab, "Aku juga salah… aku juga tidak menerimamu sehingga aku terus menjauhimu dengan pura-pura sibuk. Jadi… aku juga harus meminta maaf," ujarku dengan melihat ke arah lain. Aku tidak ingin melihat Rin dengan kondisi diriku yang aneh begini.

"…" entah kenapa terjadi keheningan di antara kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan di saat-saat begini. Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba langsung terlihat seperti kakaknya dalam 5 detik seperti ini. Hubungan kami tidak terlalu dekat pula…

"Mungkin kita… bisa melanjutkan lagunya…" ujar Rin tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan buku yang menjadi tempat aku menulis lagu _Voice of Reminiscence_. Ternyata benar dia yang menyimpannya…

Aku melihat ke arah buku itu lalu ke arah Rin. Aku segera menjawab, "Duduklah…" ujarku sambil menepuk bagian yang tersisa dari tempat duduk yang kududuki. Aku kini menginginkan untuk menyelesaikan lagu ini bersama dengan Rin sekarang…

(Time Skip)

"Sudah jadi!" Rin berkata dengan penuh semangat saat aku selesai memainkan ulang permainan piano untuk lagu ini.

"Benar-benar sudah jadi ya…" gumamku dengan melihat ke arah buku yang terbuka lebar di hadapanku. Disana ada sebagian tulisanku dan juga tulisan dari Rin. Not musik yang kupikirkan dan not musik yang Rin pikirkan.

Aku melirik ke arah Rin yang tersenyum dengan senang. Aku baru menyadari bahwa senyumnya sangatlah cerah seperti matahari. Senyumnya juga terasa hangat seperti matahari. Senyumnya mirip seperti senyum ibu…

Dadaku berdegup dengan lembut dalam keheningan duniaku saat aku memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuh Rin yang sangatlah manis itu. Dia terlihat seperti matahari yang memberi cahaya di sekelilingnya. Meski hatinya merasa gundah dan juga sedih, dia tidak pernah berhenti menyinari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Pantas saja Rin sangatlah disukai banyak orang…

"Rin…" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan namanya. Aku kini baru menyadari bahwa namanya juga sangatlah indah. Terdengar seperti suara lonceng yang sangat bersih.

Rin melihat ke arahku dan saat dia berkata, "Ada apa, Len-niisan?" dengan tersenyum untuk menjawabku, aku merasa sangat marah. Kenapa aku hanyalah kakak tiri dari Rin?

Saat itulah aku menyadari arti perkataan hatiku sendiri. Jadi… selama ini aku sudah… jatuh cinta pada Rin…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku baru menyadari beberapa hal saat Len tiba-tiba memanggilku yang tentu saja kujawab dengan cara aku menjawab keluargaku.<p>

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Len ternyata lebih tinggi dariku beberapa inchi jadi aku harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang terlihat sangatlah halus dan lembut. Matanya yang melihat ke arahku berwarna Aquamarine yang sangat dalam dan juga tajam. Aku bisa mencium wangi pisang yang tidak terlalu kentara dari rambutnya pula.

Aku sedikit melihat ke bawah dan dari kemeja sekolah yang dia pakai, aku bisa membayangkan dada yang bidang dan juga lumayan berotot. Len lumayan sering berolahraga pada pagi hari, juga pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya berlarian kesana kemari lumayan sering.

Buru-buru aku melihat ke arah lain. Kenapa aku memikirkan tentang detail tubuh dari Len? Aku kan hanyalah adik tirinya! Kenapa pikiranku berpikiran seperti ini? Tidak mungkin kan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada kakak tiriku sendiri?

Saat aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa Len _hanya_lah kakak tiriku, rasanya sangat sakit. Aku merasa sesak dan sulit bernafas. Aku tidak ingin _hanya_ menjadi adik tirinya… aku ingin… menjadi apa? Apakah itu benar bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada kakak tiriku sendiri? Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Len?

Aku mengulang pertanyaan yang membingungkanku di dalam hatiku. Dan semakin aku mengulangnya dalam hatiku, aku merasakan perasaan hangat yang mengisi dadaku. Kata-kata 'Jatuh cinta pada Len' terdengar indah…

Len selalu bersikap dengan dingin namun tetap hangat. Dia terlihat sangat jauh dan tidak tercapai, namun selalu ada disana dan menunggu. Len terlihat sangatlah indah, dan memperindah segala sesuatu yang ada di sekelilingnya. Cahaya yang tidak terlalu kentara namun lembut… seperti bulan.

"_Tsuki_…" gumamku tanpa sadar.

Len melihatku dengan heran. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Len mendengar gumamanku! Ga-gawat!

"_Suki_?" ulang Len dengan heran.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Dengan segera aku mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan kanji dari Bulan di buku Len. Sepertinya tadi Len salah dengar antara _Tsuki _yang berarti bulan dengan _Suki_ yang berarti suka.

"Ooh… memang apa yang bulan?" tanya Len dengan heran.

Wajahku jadi memerah. Aku tidak bisa terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa aku mengatakan hal itu sebagai dia. Tapi, mulutku sedikit berkhianat dengan berkata, "Kau terlihat seperti Bulan… itu maksudku dengan _Tsuki_…" ujar mulutku yang berkhianat dari pikiranku.

Aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Wajahku terasa sangat panas dan juga sangat tidak manis. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi Len.

Len tetap diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengatakan, "Menurutku… Rin terlihat seperti matahari…" balas Len dengan suara yang terkesan dalam.

Dadaku langsung berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan tidak tahu kata-kata berhenti. Dengan satu kalimat pujian seperti itu, Len telah membuat kupu-kupu di perutku terbang bebas. Aku merasa sangat senang hingga mungkin aku akan menangis…

Hatiku tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang. Karena aku… sudah jatuh cinta pada Len…

* * *

><p>Rina: Arara~ karena Rina begitu kejam, jadinya Rina potong tepat disini. Sebenarnya sih ada lanjutannya… yaitu di chapter 2, penyebab kenapa fanfic ini adalah rate M. XDDDDD silahkan di enjoy rate T na selagi sempat.<p>

**Read Chapter 2 on your own accord. Don't read it if you dislike Lemon scene. For chapter 2 please wait until 23****th****-27****th**** of March**


	2. Chapter 2

Rina: Arararara, bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan Hate to Love yang chapter 2, Rina sudah memberikannya! Rina bakal baca disclaimer na karena gak perlu panjang-panjang bikin author note.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tidak pernah menjadi milik Rina.**

Rina: Yup, segitu saja prakatanya Rina, jangan lupa untuk melakukan ritual, Read, Review, dan Like! Kalau bisa sekalian Follow! XD

_Note: Kalian pasti sadar bahwa rate na masih T dan Rina belum ganti, karena Rina memutuskan untuk membagi cerita ini menjadi 3 chapter. Mudah saja karena chapter ini panjang na bikin Rina kaget. Padahal Rina masih sampe setengah na… rate chapter 2 sendiri T+_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin segera berlari meninggalkan ruang musik saat dia menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang, atau kemana kakinya akan membawanya pergi. Yang jelas dia tidak ingin berada di tempat itu berduaan dengan Len, kakak tirinya, sekaligus orang yang disukainya.<p>

Rin melarikan diri hingga dia sampai di atap sekolah yang tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh siswa-siswa yang bersekolah di sana. Tempat itu pasti sepi, terlebih lagi karena saat ini adalah saatnya pelajaran bagi siswa-siswi yang ada disana, tapi, Rin tentu saja membolos sehingga dia tidak ikut pelajaran.

Rin tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih untuk mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya. Masih ada satu pelajaran yang menghabiskan dua periode, sebelum mereka akhirnya memasuki jam istirahat. Waktu yang cukup bagi Rin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan…" gumam Rin sambil duduk di atap sekolah yang sangatlah luas. Dia memendam wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Dia ingin tahu, kenapa hatinya harus terkirim kepada kakak tirinya sendiri. Mereka itu keluarga! Meski tidak berhubungan darah. Padahal dia dan Len baru saja berbaikan beberapa menit yang lalu…

"Kenapa dari seluruh murid disini aku harus jatuh cinta pada Len?" gumam Rin dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Jika hanya sendirian begini, secara tidak sadar, Rin jadi membayangkan Len. Permainan pianonya yang sangatlah hebat, lalu suaranya yang sangatlah menenangkan, terdengar cukup tinggi, namun juga bisa mengenai nada rendah. Rin tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia tidak terpikat pada suara Len.

"Padahal akan lebih mudah ceritanya kalau aku jatuh cinta pada anak cowok lainnya… tapi, kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan ini dari Len?" gumam Rin sambil melihat ke arah langit. Langit di atas sana tampak lebih cerah dibandingkan hati Rin.

Tapi… meski Rin merasa takut, rasanya hatinya jadi jauh lebih ringan. Hati Rin yang menerima kenyataan bahwa dia terpikat pada Len, serasa terlepas dari beban yang sangat berat.

Rin berdiri dan menuju ke bagian paling pinggir dari atap sekolah, lalu melanjutkan kerisauannya akan beberapa hal. Dia memikirkan cukup banyak hal…

"Apa bisa aku bersanding di samping Len?" pikir Rin dengan melihat ke arah langit.

Rin mulai mengingat-ingat kualitasnya sendiri. Dia tidaklah pintar, nilai pun juga pas-pasan dibanding dengan Len yang jenius. Nilai olahraganya tidaklah spesial sama sekali. Yang bisa dibanggakan adalah wajahnya yang terbilang manis dan juga kemampuan dia berteman dengan banyak orang. Nilai pelajaran yang mampu dia banggakan adalah nilai Ekonomi Rumah Tangga yang lebih banyak tentang memasak.

"Jika aku mengatakannya… Len akan membenciku lagi dan jaga jarak denganku. Padahal… kami baru saja berbaikan…" gumam Rin dengan sedih. Dia bisa menerima perasaannya, tapi apa mungkin dia bisa menyembunyikan hal seperti itu pada Len yang memiliki mata setajam elang, itu yang dia tidak tahu.

"Aku suka… aku suka pada Len…" bisik Rin dengan sangat pelan. Takut bahwa seseorang akan mendengarnya tanpa sengaja dan membocorkannya pada Len, itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkannya saat ini, perasaannya pada Len ketahuan.

"Len…" bisik Rin sambil menutup matanya. Bayangan Len menghantuinya sekarang, melalui melodi dari lagu mereka, suaranya yang seperti mantra, wajahnya yang sangat tampan seperti pahatan patung terbaik. Bingkai kacamata tipis yang selalu ada di wajahnya, menyembunyikan matanya yang sangatlah indah bagaikan permata. Bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat atletis dibalik seragamnya itu, begitu hangat dan juga nyaman. Rin ingin Len memeluknya terus hingga mereka melewati batas mereka.

"Jika aku ada disini lama-lama, bisa-bisa ada yang mencariku… aku harus mencari tempat sembunyi yang lebih baik…" pikir Rin yang segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan wajah memerah saat dia menyadari isi pikirannya sendiri.

Dia merasa kakinya sedikit kesemutan saat berdiri, tapi dipaksanya untuk melangkah pergi dari atap sekolah. Tapi, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dan Rin harus bersandar pada tembok hanya untuk berdiri dengan tegak. Berjalan terasa sangat sulit baginya dan perutnya melilit. Dipikirkannya ulang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sejak tadi pagi sebelum dia bertemu dengan Len.

"Aku mandi… aku bertemu dengan Len… aku memakai seragamku… berangkat sekolah…" pikir Rin dengan sedikit kelelahan. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak memakan sarapannya ataupun makan malam dan dengan segera dia melihat ke dalam tasnya, tapi kotak bekalnya tidak ada sama sekali.

Seakan setuju dengan kenyataan, perut Rin menjadi lebih sakit dan melilit, membuatnya terduduk di lorong. Pandangannya menjadi kabur, dan dengan perlahan tubuh Rin terjatuh di lorong dan kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

><p>Len meletakkan kepalanya pada meja ruang musik saat Rin tiba-tiba lari. Meja tempatnya duduk adalah meja yang Rin duduki tadi sebelum pergi. Len merasa sedikit mual, karena kenyataan yang baru saja dia ketahui. Dia jatuh cinta pada Rin… jatuh cinta… pada adik tirinya sendiri…<p>

Tapi, memikirkan apa jawaban Rin jika dia mengatakan perasaannya, membuatnya tidak tahan. Dia tidak ingin Rin membencinya lagi, tapi dia tidak ingin Rin meninggalkannya tanpa mengetahui perasaannya yang terpendam untuk sementara itu. Dia ingin Rin berada di sampingnya, tapi Len takut dia tidak bisa melindungi Rin.

"Aku tidak pantas untuknya…" gumam Len dengan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Dia ingin tahu bagaimana orang-orang yang jatuh cinta pada Rin mengatakan cinta mereka pada Rin. Len menjadi sedikit iri… karena orang-orang itu dengan berani mengatakan pada Rin bahwa mereka ingin berada di sisinya.

Tapi, dibandingkan orang-orang itu, Len bahkan tidak mengakui perasaannya sendiri, dan sekarang setelah dia mampu menerimanya, dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya pada Rin. Len tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri bahwa Rin akan menerimanya, matahari tidak pernah bersatu dengan bulan. Mereka terpisah sangat jauh, seperti kutub Utara dan kutub Selatan.

"Aku mencintai Rin… tapi, kenapa aku takut?" pikir Len dengan memukul meja yang dipakainya dengan pukulan ringan.

Meski pukulan Len hanya ringan, meja itu sudah mengalami kerusakan yang cukup kentara. Memang Len memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sedikit di atas rata-rata, makanya dia mempelajari banyak sekali jenis bela diri dan juga menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat dalam waktu yang cukup pendek.

Len menjadi teringat akan kebersamaannya dengan Rin yang sangatlah singkat tadi. Saat mereka bertengkar untuk menentukan melodi yang tepat, tangan mereka sering bersentuhan. Sentuhan Rin yang lembut dari tangannya yang sangatlah halus, masih tersisa pada tangan Len.

Buku musik yang selama beberapa saat selalu dibawa Rin kini sudah ada di hadapannya lagi. Sentuhan Rin masih ada disana, buku miliknya yang bersama dengan Rin selama semalam… Len menjadi sedikit iri, karena dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya dengan Rin seperti itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pikirannya yang meniru suara Rin, dari suara cerianya, hingga suaranya yang memanggil Len penuh cinta saat mereka melakukan 'itu'.

"Lebih baik aku segera kembali ke ruang kelas… aku bisa gila…" pikir Len dengan berusaha berdiri meski rasanya dia sangat lelah. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat, dan setelah ini, dia memiliki pelajaran yang sekelas dengan Rin. Tapi, mengingat kesan yang cukup dalam bagi teman-teman sekelasnya tentang hubungannya dengan Rin yang sangat jelek hingga sekarang ini, sepertinya Len tidak bisa mendekat pada Rin secara tiba-tiba.

Meski mengetahui hal itu, Len ingin bertemu dengan Rin sekali lagi, bertanya kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi tadi. Satu-satunya cara adalah menemuinya langsung dan bertanya. Dengan keinginan seperti itu, dipaksanya kakinya untuk melangkah menuju kelas.

Saat Len memasuki ruang kelas, semua orang memandang Len sekilas, namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka takut jika harus berurusan dengan Len selain masalah sekolah, karena Len itu seram bagi mereka. Bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang tidak takut mati sih…

"Yo, Len!" panggil suara yang tidak terlalu asing bagi Len.

Len segera melihat ke sumber suara, dan melihat cowok dengan rambut tealette yang jauh lebih pendek dibanding dengan panjang rambut yang Len miliki. Disampingnya ada seorang cewek yang sama persis dengannya, namun dengan rambut yang jauh, JAUH, lebih panjang. Tidak seperti Rin maupun Len, mereka berdua mirip karena mereka memang berhubungan darah dan saudara kembar.

"Ah, halo Mikuo. Dan… Miku…" ujar Len dengan membalas kembali sapaan cowok yang dipanggilnya Mikuo, namun sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menyebutkan nama dari saudara kembarnya.

Tentu saja cewek yang dipanggil Len dengan nama Miku itu, merasa heran akan keanehan Len. Dia sudah berkumpul dengan kakak beradik tiri Kagamine dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga tiap-tiap dari mereka, rela membagi pertemanan Miku. Rin juga dekat dengan Mikuo, tapi mereka hanya sebatas 'kenalan'. Miku kenal Rin dan Len cukup lama, cukup untuk membuat Miku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua saat mereka masing-masing tertimpa masalah.

"Len-kun, ada masalah apa memangnya? Tak biasanya kau ragu-ragu dalam memanggil namaku. Apa jangan-jangan ada masalah dengan Kagaine-san? Kalian bertengkar lagi, ya?" tanya Miku dengan cukup lugas. Dia sudah mempelajari kebiasaan dari para Kagamine untuk menyebutkan mereka dihadapan musuh bebuyutan mereka.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa bukan itu yang dia maksud. Mikuo dan Miku saling pandang, karena mereka sama-sama heran. Tidak biasanya Len menjadi lesu karena nama Rin disinggung, biasanya wajahnya akan penuh dengan kebencian yang bahkan mampu mengusir tikus satu sekolahan. Hal itu juga termasuk dalam catatan kebiasaan Rin jika nama Len disinggung.

"Dia… tidak ada rupanya…" gumam Len sambil melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Miku dan Mikuo saling mencubit tangan satu sama lain, memastikan bahwa mereka tidak bermimpi. Dan mereka mengaduh nyaris bersamaan dan memastikan bahwa mereka tidak bermimpi. Pandangan Len yang mencari Rin terlihat seperti… orang yang ingin orang yang dimaksudkan datang?

Miku dan Mikuo yakin bahwa sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. Namun, mereka memiliki pemikiran yang agak berbeda. Mikuo yang lebih banyak mengenal Len, mengira bahwa Len disuruh seseorang untuk menjaga adik tirinya itu dan itu membuat mereka jadi lebih akrab. Miku sendiri yang tahu jelas tentang Rin, mengira bahwa hubungan Rin dan Len jadi lebih baik dalam artian romantis. Tapi, satu hal yang sama-sama ada di pikiran Miku dan Mikuo, tapi takut bahwa mereka hanya menduga-duga, yaitu pemikiran bahwa mereka jadi saling jatuh cinta.

Miku segera mengambil ponselnya yang selalu dia bawa untuk jaga-jaga akan keadaan genting. Dia mungkin berpikiran begitu, tapi ini harus dibuktikan melalui eksperimen. Mikuo yang melihatnya jadi sedikit heran. Mungkin mereka bertukar pikiran secara tidak sengaja…

"Miku-nee, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Mikuo dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Miku. Memang Miku memang lahir terlebih dahulu dibanding Mikuo.

"Yah, yang jelas satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikannya adalah bertanya pada Rin-chan. Berbicara dengan Len-kun tentang hal yang tidak ada logikanya, hanya akan menyembunyikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Toh, mereka bermusuhan sudah cukup lama," ujar Miku yang secara tidak langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Mikuo. Lalu dia meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya, menelpon seseorang.

Mikuo hanya berganti mengawasi gerak gerik Len. Wajah Len terlihat khawatir, dan itu berarti sangat khawatir. Mikuo sudah mengadakan taruhan pada dirinya sendiri, dengan bagian suka mendapat 80% voting dan bagian bahwa mereka semakin membenci satu sama lain 20%.

Miku terlihat sebal karena orang yang dia inginkan tidak mengangkat ponselnya sama sekali. Dicobanya berulang kali, namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil yang terlalu berarti. Dengan sebal, dia separuh berteriak, "Kemana sih, Rin-chan ini? Kok ponselnya tidak aktif terus!" ucap Miku dengan sebal.

Tapi, sayangnya pernyataan Miku itu terdengar sampai telinga Len. Len tentu saja menjadi agak khawatir bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada Rin, segera meletakkan tasnya dan keluar dari kelas dengan terburu-buru. Tentu saja tujuannya untuk mencari Rin.

Mikuo yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Len, segera menghentikan kepanikan kakak kembarnya, dengan berkata, "Len sudah pergi untuk mencari Rin setelah kau mengatakannya. Dugaan kita benar," ujar Mikuo dengan menepuk pundak Miku yang panik, Mikuo memang mendengar Miku juga.

Miku yang tadi panik, segera melihat ke sekeliling dan terlihat kaget bahwa Len benar-benar pergi seperti kata Mikuo. Dengan separuh tidak percaya, dia berkata, "Kau… serius?" ujar Miku dengan heran sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

* * *

><p>"Rin pergi kemana ya?" pikir Len sembari dia berlari mencari Rin di lorong-lorong. Memang sekolah tempat mereka sangatlah luas dan memiliki banyak sekali ruang kelas yang tidak digunakan. Terutama setelah gedung baru dibuat sementara gedung lama masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik, ruangannya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Jadi jika seseorang sudah tersesat, seseorang bisa berakhir hampir dimana saja.<p>

Untungnya Len merupakan ketua OSIS sekolah itu, sehingga dia hafal seluruh denah dari seluruh ruang di gedung lama dan baru.

Len mencari di setiap koridor, namun tidak menemukan apapun yang cukup berarti sebagai petunjuk untuk menemukan Rin. Len menjadi sangat khawatir akan keadaan Rin, apa mungkin gadis itu tersesat? Atau dia pingsan di suatu koridor?

"Kemana kau Rin?" gumam Len sambil terus berlari menyusuri tiap lorong di gedung lama.

Setelah selesai dengan gedung lama, Len menyusuri lorong-lorong di gedung baru. Setelah berputar-putar tanpa hasil, Len memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang belum dia cek tadi, atap sekolah.

Len mempercepat larinya untuk menuju ke atap dari gedung baru. Diceknya tempat yang tadi dia lewati, meski masih belum menemukan Rin dimanapun. Len merasa sedikit putus asa… tapi, harapannya langsung pulih saat dia melihat sesuatu yang mirip dengan Rin terkapar di lorong.

'Terkapar?' pikir Len dengan panik. Dia segera mendekati seseorang yang terkapar itu dan memang itu Rin, dan segera mengecek apa yang bisa dia cek dalam keadaan darurat.

"Rin! Rin! Bangunlah!" ujar Len dengan menggoncang-goncang tubuh Rin dengan ringan sambil memeluknya.

Wajah Rin menjadi semakin pucat, sementara tangannya tanpa sadar mempererat pegangannya pada bagian perut seragamnya. Len menyadari itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menggendong Rin di depan dadanya (_bridal style_) dan berlari menuju ke ruang UKS.

* * *

><p>Karena lari Len yang sangat cepat dan separuh karena Rin juga ringan, Len sampai di UKS dalam waktu singkat. Namun entah sial atau untung, guru penjaga UKS saat itu tidak ada. Len merasa lega, karena itu berarti dia tidak perlu pura-pura menjauh dari Rin.<p>

Len membaringkan Rin di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di UKS, sementara dia mencari obat yang cocok untuk Rin yang sedang terbaring sakit di tempat tidur. Tapi, saat Len hendak meninggalkan Rin untuk beristirahat, sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

Len melihat ke belakang dan melihat tangan Rin yang menarik ujung lengan seragam Len, menghalanginya untuk pergi. Len menjadi ragu-ragu untuk melepaskan tarikan Rin, karena takut dia akan terbangun. Dan pasti bisa dibayangkan betapa anehnya udara yang ada di antara mereka.

Tapi, jika saat Rin bangun dan melihatnya ada di sampingnya, pasti udara di sekitar mereka tetap terasa aneh. Pergi ataukah tinggal… Len merasa bingung.

Len memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, karena dia ingin bersama dengan Rin. Toh, jika Rin bangun, ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan bangun.

Len duduk di samping tempat tidur Rin, dengan tangan Rin yang masih berada di ujung lengan seragamnya. Len menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah Rin yang agak pucat. Diperhatikannya wajah Rin yang sangat manis sambil dia merasakan aura ketenangan di antara mereka.

"Aku sekarang tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu Rin… andai aku sadar lebih cepat…" ujar Len sambil memperhatikan Rin yang tertidur.

Ingatan tentang hubungan mereka yang buruk selama bertahun-tahun, melintas di kepalanya. Dirinya yang hanya merupakan kakak tiri bagi Rin, tidak mungkin bergerak menjadi lebih dari itu dalam sekejap. Belum lagi mereka juga sangatlah mirip, itu tidak benar dan tidak terasa benar sama sekali. Meski dia sangat mencintainya, tidak mungkin… itu hanya tidak mungkin.

"Papa…" tiba-tiba Rin menggumamkan sesuatu yang cukup membuat Len terkejut.

'Papa?' pikir Len dengan heran. Dia yakin bahwa Rin tidak pernah memanggil Ayahnya dengan sebutan 'Papa', jadi kemungkinan yang tersisa, 'Papa' yang dimaksud oleh Rin adalah Ayahnya yang asli. Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…" bisik Rin yang mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Len. Bahkan kini dia menarik tangan Len dengan kedua tangannya, membuat tubuh Len setengah diatas Rin dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Wajah Len langsung memerah saat dia menyadari posisi mereka yang gampang mengundang rasa salah paham.

"R…Rin…" ujar Len dengan wajah yang bercampur antara rasa kaget dan juga malu. Kalau dia memajukan wajahnya sedikit saja, maka dia dan Rin akan berciuman.

"Tinggallah terus bersama denganku… aku… kesepian… Papa…" ujar Rin lagi dengan nada berbisik dan terdengar terisak-isak.

Seketika itu juga, Len berhenti bergerak dan memandangi wajah Rin yang dibasahi air mata. Tanpa Len sadari, tangannya dirangkulkan pada tubuh kecil Rin, dan didekapnya Rin dengan erat pada dadanya yang bidang. Dengan lembut Len menenangkan Rin yang sepertinya mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian Rin…" bisik Len dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>"Mmmn…" terdengar suara erangan keluar dari mulut kecil Rin.<p>

Rin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, dan dia tidak lagi merasa perih seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Kepalanya mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia merasakan rasa perih yang menusuk tadi.

"Aku tadi lari… ke atap… memikirkan Len… turun… pingsan…" pikir Rin sambil menyebutkan satu persatu hal yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Sambil berpikir, dia makin merapatkan wajahnya pada 'sesuatu' yang terasa empuk dan hangat di hadapannya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Rin merasa ada yang janggal dengan pikirannya sendiri. Diulangnya lagi perbuatan yang dia lakukan pada terakhir kali. Rin melihat ke atas dan spontan wajahnya menjadi pucat dan kehilangan warnanya. Karena, di samping Rin ada Len yang sedang tertidur dengan memeluknya dan Rin juga balas memeluknya.

Tepat saat Rin hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, seseorang telah membuka korden yang menutupi tempat tidur yang ia dan Len tempati. Rin melihat ke arah orang yang tiba-tiba masuk itu, dan melihat sepasang kembar yang sudah tidak asing di matanya, Miku dan Mikuo. Di samping mereka terdapat seorang guru UKS yang jauh lebih pendek dan terlihat lebih muda.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Rin-chan?" ujar Miku sambil bergerak untuk duduk di samping Rin. Tapi, tidak ada satu gerakan pun yang ditunjukkan Miku untuk melepaskan Rin dari pelukan Len maupun sebaliknya.

"A… a… Mi-Miku… tolong…" ujar Rin dengan berusaha memberi tanda pertolongan.

Miku hanya menggeleng-geleng singkat sambil berkata, "Aku tidak tega menghancurkan pemandangan yang lucu di hadapanku," ujar Miku dengan setengah menyanyikan perkataannya.

Mikuo sendiri sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Guru UKS yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Guru UKS itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hijau dan mata yang berwarna biru di sebelah kiri dan hijau di sebelah kanan. Meski fakta bahwa Guru UKS itu jauh lebih tua dari Mikuo, orang biasa lebih sering mengira bahwa dia lebih muda dari Mikuo itu sendiri.

Rin mengutuk teman terdekatnya sendiri itu di dalam hati karena tidak mau membantu. Terjadi sedikit ketegangan di antara Miku dan juga Rin, saat guru UKS mulai berkata, "Kagaine-san dan Kagamine-san, bagaimana kalian akan pulang nantinya? UKS Sekolah bukan untuk tempat menginap," ujar Guru itu dengan santainya dan nada suara yang agak-agak Dark meski wajahnya tidak terlalu gelap.

Rin melihat ke arah Len lalu kembali kepada gurunya itu, jelas-jelas dia bingung. Tapi, dengan segera Mikuo menyela, "Nanti jika Len sudah bangun, mereka berdua pasti bisa pulang, Mel-san," ujar Mikuo dengan nada yang seperti menyatakan fakta.

"Toh, jika mereka benar-benar tidak bisa pulang, mereka punya ponsel untuk menghubungi kami dan menyuruh kami untuk menjemput mereka, Merumeru-chan," ujar Miku dengan nada bercanda separuh meledek.

"Oh, begitu… ya sudah, aku akan siap-siap untuk pulang," ujar Guru UKS yang dipanggil Mikuo dengan nama Mel, Miku tentu saja memanggilnya dengan nama yang sedikit diplesetkan.

Rin sendiri terpaku di tempatnya memperhatikan kedekatan temannya dengan salah satu guru sekolah. Karena Guru itu tadi juga masih terbilang baru.

Miku kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan segera berjalan mendekati Mikuo. Mikuo menyadari apa maksud gerakannya lalu segera berkata, "Tas kalian akan kami bawakan ke rumah. Jadi, silahkan nikmati waktu kalian tanpa mempedulikan nasib tas. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan PR Biologi, Kimia, Fisika, dan besok ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi," ujar Mikuo dengan nada datar namun terdengar sangat mengejek. Miku hanya tertawa dengan penuh arti saat Mikuo berkata seperti itu.

Rin berusaha menggapai-gapai Miku yang sudah menghilang dari balik korden tempat tidur bersamaan dengan Mikuo. Dari luar terdapat bayangan dari Mel, Miku, dan juga Mikuo yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan, suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali kemudian menyusul kepergian mereka.

Rin hanya memandang teman-teman pengkhianatnya meninggalkan ruangan dan meninggalkannya sendirian… bersama dengan Len… yang disukainya…

Mengetahui hal itu, wajah Rin menjadi bersemu merah. Sekarang ini dia berada jauh lebih dekat dengan Len. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Rin mampu mendengarkan nafas Len yang teratur, dan juga detak jantung Len yang terdengar teratur pula.

Wajah Len yang kini berada di hadapannya tampak sangatlah tampan. Kaca mata yang biasanya ada di atas hidungnya kini sudah tidak ada. Mata Len yang berwarna senada dengan warna mata Rin yang kini sedang tertutup.

Hati Rin… ingin agar saat-saat seperti ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. Dia meminta agar waktu berhenti sekarang juga sehingga dia bisa terus memandangi wajah kakak tirinya yang dia cintai. Yang dulu dia benci dengan sepenuh hati, namun kini dia sukai dengan sepenuh hatinya pula.

"Len… _daisuki_…" bisik Rin sambil membuat nyaman kepalanya sendiri pada dada Len yang bidang dan empuk itu, membuat Rin merasa sangat nyaman berada pada pelukannya.

Rin berani mengatakan hal itu, karena dia percaya bahwa Len saat itu sedang tidur dan tidak mungkin mendengarkan pengakuannya…

* * *

><p>Len membeku pada tempatnya saat dia mendengarkan perkataan Rin yang mengatakan, "Len… <em>daisuki<em>…" ujar Rin.

Meski dia baru bangun selama 5 menit, 5 menit itu cukup untuk mengembalikan semua kesadarannya untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Yang membuat Len makin beku adalah Rin yang memendam kepalanya pada dadanya, seakan nyaman berada di sana.

Len jadi tidak mau bergerak dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah bangun sejak tadi tanpa Rin sadari. Namun, kebersamaannya dengan Rin yang berlangsung hanya sesaat ingin disimpannya sehingga dia tidak akan lupa.

Len mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Rin yang memiliki wangi jeruk. Len terbiasa untuk membenci aroma itu, namun kini dia merasa tenang menghirupnya dari rambut Rin. Dibiarkannya posisi kepalanya tetap seperti itu, sementara tangannya tanpa sadar mempererat pelukannya pada Rin.

Len yakin bahwa dia mendengar Rin mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya, namun Len masih ragu apakah 'suka' yang Rin maksud, sama dengan 'suka' yang dia rasakan. Bisa saja Rin hanya mengatakan rasa 'suka'-nya kepada kakak tirinya, bukan kepada orang yang disukainya dalam konteks 'laki-laki'. Memikirkannya membuat dada Len jadi sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit Len memutuskan bahwa sudah cukup aman baginya untuk membuka mata dan dalam artian 'bangun'.

Len mempersiapkan mentalnya saat membuka kelopak matanya yang enggan untuk membuka. Dia masih ada di UKS, namun yang membedakan adalah sekarang sudah cukup malam, langit sudah berwarna gelap dan berbintang pula.

Len melihat ke arah pelukannya, disana masih ada Rin yang tetap memeluknya dengan erat. Len melepaskan pelukan Rin perlahan, sedikit takut kalau Rin tiba-tiba bangun, meski Len tahu bahwa Rin _tadi_ sudah bangun.

Saat Len akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri, Rin ternyata tertidur nyenyak dengan sangat manis. Len tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak melihat bibir Rin yang mungil. Hatinya mulai berperang sedikit tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sisi Iblis Len memenangkan pertarungannya sih.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin, adik tirinya, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Len merasa ragu sesaat, namun karena sudah nanggung, diteruskannya aksi diam-diamnya itu, hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Len segera disambut dengan wangi jeruk yang merupakan wangi kesukaan Rin. Len tetap melekatkan bibirnya dengan Rin cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya mundur. Di saat dia masih sedikit tersihir oleh wangi jeruk Rin, tanpa sadar Len berkata, "Rin… aku mencintaimu… sebagai seorang cowok…" bisik Len dengan lembut seraya mencium pipi Rin.

Wajah Len langsung memerah saat otaknya mulai berfungsi dengan normal. Dengan segera dia meninggalkan tempat Rin tidur dan melihat ke tempat Guru UKS seharusnya berada. Len tidak pernah merasa mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya sedang ada di rumah, karena mereka sedang pergi bulan madu entah yang keberapa kalinya, Len tidak ingat.

* * *

><p>Saat Len pergi, giliran Rin dengan wajah yang memerah bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia sudah bangun dari tadi dan hanya pura-pura tidur. Jadi, dia mendengar dan merasakan apa yang Len lakukan tadi saat dia sudah bangun.<p>

Rin tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya dengan dua jarinya. Rin merasakan rasa manis disana, ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut secara tidak sadar oleh kakak tirinya sendiri, sekaligus orang yang ditaksirnya. Kepala Rin memproses pengakuan Len yang mengira kalau dia masih tidur.

"Jadi kami sama-sama saling suka…" bisik Rin yang tidak melihat kemanapun dan hanya duduk bengong dengan menyentuh bibirnya.

Wajah Rin langsung jadi hangat memikirkannya. Cinta pertamanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan mereka juga saling suka. Tapi, jika tidak ada yang bilang, bisa-bisa hubungan mereka hanya akan menjadi sebatas saudara tiri.

Rin segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Padahal mereka saling mencintai, tapi karena tidak ada yang mengatakannya maka mereka akan berpisah. Rin menggenggam erat-erat selimut yang tadi mereka pakai bersama. Meski Rin baru menyadari perasaannya sekarang, dia tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melepaskannya sekarang.

Rin ingin mengatakannya secara langsung pada Len, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya dan kapan saat yang pas untuk melakukannya. Tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan pada Len, nanti dikiranya dia sedang bercanda.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya pada Len…" gumam Rin sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat. Kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang dia rasakan dari Len kini telah menghilang, rasanya sangat dingin.

Tepat saat itu pula, Len tiba-tiba kembali dengan santainya. Len kemudian berkata, "Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya Rin…" ujar Len yang sudah memasuki ruangan UKS.

Dada Rin langsung berdegup dengan cepat tanpa diminta. Karena bingung mau bilang apa, Rin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau pingsan cukup lama soalnya…" ujar Len sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman, meski hasilnya lumayan aneh. Rin juga menyadari bahwa Len sudah memakai kaca mata yang selalu setia ada di atas hidungnya itu.

Tepat saat Len mengatakan hal itu, sebuah pikiran mengenai Rin. Dia ingat dengan jelas bahwa dia pingsan di lorong, tapi, bagaimana dia bisa sampai di UKS? (waduh, telat banget)

"Len-nii… jadi kau yang membawaku sampai ke UKS?" tanya Rin dengan heran namun _to the point_. Rin melihat ke arah Len, berharap bahwa itu memang benar.

Len hanya menggaruk punggung lehernya lagi, lalu berkata, "Iya. Aku mencarimu karena khawatir kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu saat Miku mencarimu. Jadi, karena aku kakakmu, aku harus menjagamu… setidaknya setelah kita berbaikan… dan karena aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa…" jelas Len dengan panjang lebar. Len kemudian melihat ke arah lain dan memungguni Rin, sepertinya karena Len sedikit malu.

Wajah Rin juga menjadi sama merahnya dengan tomat. Jadi, Pangeran yang menyelamatkannya adalah Len. Belum sempat Rin mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Len sudah menyela, "Lalu, bagaimana keadanmu? Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa pingsan di lorong seperti itu? Kenapa kau pergi ke atap?" tanya Len bertubi-tubi.

Rin yang sekarang kepalanya jadi pusing gara-gara ditanyai secara bertubi-tubi tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Tapi, untungnya Len menyadari hal itu dan segera menyodorkan tangannya pada Rin membuat Rin bingung. Dengan santai kemudian dia berkata, "Ayo kita pulang," ujar Len.

Rin memang sedikit bimbang untuk menerima uluran tangan Len, namun meski Rin belum benar-benar mengambil uluran tangan Len, Len segera menggandengnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, dibantunya Rin untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Jantung Rin segera berdebar dengan cepat karena sentuhan tangan Len yang lembut dan tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Wajah Rin menjadi memerah sekarang.

"Ayo…" ujar Len dengan tenang sambil menggandeng Rin keluar dari UKS.

Rin hanya bisa diam sambil memikirkan tangannya yang kini digandeng oleh Len. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Rin bergandengan dengan cowok yang bukan keluarga asli. Rin memang memiliki banyak teman cowok, tapi jika digandeng, tak ada yang berani mengambil langkah sejauh itu.

Len sendiri juga tak kalah diamnya. Dia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk tampak tenang, meski di dalam hatinya, pikirannya kacau balau. Kini dia hanya berdua saja dengan Rin, di sekolah yang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa dan hanya mereka berdua. Keadaan yang menguntungkan begini, mengundang peperangan antara dua kubu di dalam hati Len.

Tapi, Len berusaha mengendalikan keinginannya untuk melakukan apapun kepada Rin, sementara Rin mengikutinya sehingga mereka bisa pulang kerumah. Len tidak ingin merusak hubungan rapuh yang sudah ada di antara mereka saat ini. Len masih belum berani mengambil resiko.

Saat di jalan pulang, Rin segera memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara, "Len-nii, aku-…" ujar Rin dengan menahan suaranya di akhir. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir saat dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lebih dari itu.

Len spontan memperlambat jalannya, sehingga kini dia ada di samping Rin. Dengan heran Len bertanya, "Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len dengan heran.

Rin melihat kesana kemari memikirkan tentang hal yang harus dia bicarakan, "A-ano… Len-nii… etto… aku… aku…" Rin tergagap kesana kemari memikirkan hal yang harus dia bicarakan.

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Sepertinya Len masih belum menyadari sikap Rin yang anehnya bisa dikuadratkan itu.

Rin menarik nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, sehingga dia jauh lebih tenang. Rin ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Len saat itu juga, karena mereka jarang sekali bisa berduaan. Itu disebabkan karena Len dan Rin yang sibuk di sekolah.

Rin kemudian berhenti berjalan dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Len, sehingga Len melihat ke arah Rin dan menunggunya. Rin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Len dengan lurus, dia sudah siap, dia tidak ingin gagal.

"A-ano nee, Len-nii…"

Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar ringtone Aku no Princess Velvet Mix dari dalam saku Rin. Rin langsung saja melompat karena kaget, dan diikuti dengan tatapan Len yang penuh selidik. Rin hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil yang dipaksakan, lalu meraba sakunya dan menemukan ponselnya ada di dalam sana.

Di layar ponsel milik Rin, tertera nama Hatsune Miku. Itu berarti Miku kini sedang menunggu di ujung layar ponsel yang lainnya untuk jawaban dari ponsel milik Rin. Rin tentu saja segera mengangkat telepon sahabatnya yang tidak terlalu tepat waktu itu meski dalam hati dia sebal.

Namun, baru beberapa detik, Rin segera menutup ponselnya dan nyaris membantingnya. Untungnya, akal sehat Rin masih bisa jalan, sehingga diurungkannya niatnya untuk membanting, memukuli, membakar, merebus ponsel miliknya itu.

Len tentu saja dengan heran akan perubahan sikap Rin yang tiba-tiba dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengan ponselmu Rin?" tanya Len dengan heran sekaligus khawatir. Tapi, entahlah Len lebih khawatir akan ponselnya ataukah pada masalah Rin, atau mungkin dua-duanya.

Rin segera menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya telepon salah sambung," ujar Rin dengan berbohong. Tapi, Len membeli kebohongan Rin itu dan segera berjalan lagi, tidak ingat bahwa Rin ingin berbicara sesuatu dengannya.

Rin menghela nafas lega, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya karena dia juga lupa. Isi dari telepon Miku itu, jika disimpulkan adalah, "Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Len?" dan et cetera, et cetera. Rin ingin berteriak pada Miku bahwa Miku-lah yang merusak rencananya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Len, namun diurungkannya karena tadi Len ada disampingnya.

Yang jelas, Rin sekarang harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Len… saat mereka bisa berduaan saja…

* * *

><p>(Time Skip~)<p>

Rin kini sedang menyendiri di atas atap untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada minggu itu. Alasannya mudah saja, karena dia tidak pernah bisa bersama dengan Len hanya berduaan saja sejak hari itu. Len selalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya yang ada segudang itu.

Rin tidak merasa terlalu bersalah berada di atap sekarang ini, karena jam sekolah sudah selesai semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu, meski dia membolos kegiatan klub seni yang dia ikuti. Rin ingin mendinginkan kepalanya dulu, karena dia merasa tidak bisa bermain musik dengan pikiran kacau.

"Len memang murid teladan, ketua OSIS, peserta lomba, olimpiade, dan banyak hal yang tak bisa kuhitung lagi. Jadi, pasti dia tidak ada waktu untuk meladeniku yang hanya anak biasa saja. Dan aku… hanyalah adik tirinya," gumam Rin dengan murung di ujung atap yang menghadap ke pintu gerbang.

Rin merasa sebal, kenapa dia tidak bisa sering-sering ada di samping Len pada saat dia ingin bersama dengannya. Mungkin ini karma karena sempat membenci orang yang disukainya. Tapi, pada saat itu Rin tidak tahu tentang perasaannya jadi dia tidak bisa menahan gerakan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Cinta dan benci benar-benar berbatasan sangat tipis," pikir Rin sambil menyesali sikapnya dahulu kepada Len yang sangat buruk.

Tiba-tiba, pintu menuju atap dibuka oleh seseorang. Rin segera melihat ke arah pintu, untuk melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang pada saat dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Tapi, matanya terbelalak ketika dia melihat siapa yang berdiri disana dan spontan saja dia menyebutkan namanya.

"Len-nii…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku membanting buku catatan rancangan kegiatan yang diberikan oleh salah satu anggota dari klub sekolah. Dengan tegas aku mengatakan bahwa rancangannya ditolak, beserta dengan alasan kenapa aku menolak rancangan itu.<p>

Dia melihatku dengan mata yang hendak menangis. Memang kuakui bahwa aku memarahinya cukup keras. Yah, sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak, salah, sangat sebal karena aku tidak bisa melihat Rin sama sekali. Aku hanya bisa melihat sekilas wajahnya pada saat di rumah. Di sekolah? Tidak. Itu karena aku sangatlah sibuk mengurusi urusan guru yang sepertinya tidak pernah habis.

Oke, mungkin aku agak salah menumpahkan kekesalanku pada seseorang yang tidak tahu menahu begini hanya karena mood-ku sedang sangat jelek beberapa waktu ini. Aku melihat ke arah proposalnya lagi, lalu berkata, "Jika proposal ini sudah direvisi kembali akan kupertimbangkan," ujarku dengan lembut.

Aku melirik ke arah anak yang memberiku proposal, dia tersenyum lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil berkata terima kasih. Dengan segera dia mengambil proposal yang kutolak dan melesat entah kemana.

Aku duduk di kursiku dan mata para pengurus OSIS lainnya memperhatikanku dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya. Dengan agak sinis, aku segera bertanya, "Kenapa kalian lihat-lihat?" tanyaku.

Mereka saling pandang sebentar, lalu salah satu sekretaris OSIS yang kukenal bernama Furukawa Miki berkata, "Tidak biasanya kami melihat ketua lembut begitu," ujarnya dengan cukup blak-blakan.

Hah?

Tapi, sebelum aku bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, bendahara OSIS yang memiliki nama Suzune Ring memukul kepala Miki, dan berkata, "Jika ketua lelah. Ketua bisa keluar sebentar mencari udara segar. Biar kami yang urus sisanya," ujar Suzune-san dengan buru-buru. Tapi, dia buru-buru melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat, seperti baru saja mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan.

Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alis melihat keanehan mereka, tapi menurutku idenya memang tidak terlalu jelek sehingga aku berdiri. Aku melangkah menuju pintu dan berkata, "Saranmu lumayan juga. Baiklah, kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian, aku akan keluar untuk mencari udara segar, terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya," ujarku sambil membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali setelah aku keluar.

Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi karena sekolah memang sudah usai, meski ada pertemuan klub pada hari ini. Karena aku tidak mengikuti klub ekstra sekolah dan hanya mengikuti OSIS aku lumayan santai jika disaat begini. Miku ada di ruang klub seni musik, sama seperti Rin, sementara Mikuo mengikuti klub basket, tidak ada yang bisa dia temui sekarang.

"Lebih baik aku ke atap saja… sepertinya disana banyak angin segar," pikirku seraya beranjak menuju ke atap sekolah. Tempat tersepi di sekolah dan tidak banyak anak yang berpikir untuk pergi kesana, karena dilarang oleh sekolah.

Aku membuka pintu atap dengan seenaknya dan memasukinya, saat aku mendengar suara dari seseorang yang juga ada disini.

Aku lumayan tidak peduli akan siapapun, pada seseorang yang ada disini, tapi, aku mengubah pikiranku saat aku mendengar suara, "Len-nii…"

Aku menengok ke arahnya dan mataku terbelalak dan dadaku sepertinya sepakat untuk berlomba dengan detik yang berlalu. Di ujung atap terdapat Rin, dengan mata sayu dan kaki yang tertekuk ke atas, sepertinya dia sedang risau.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil mengamati Rin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dia tetap terlihat cantik setiap kali aku melihatnya. Rasa hangat menjalar pada wajahku dan pikiranku segera berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan. Jelas aku tidak mau hubungan kami hanya sebatas saudara tiri, aku tidak mau melihat Rin pergi bersama cowok lain.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, karena tuhan yang ada di atas sana sudah dengan baik memberiku kesempatan berdua saja dengan Rin. Saat aku menutup pintu atap, secara refleks aku mengunci pintunya, sehingga tidak akan ada yang masuk dan mengganggu.

Rin sepertinya masih agak kaget melihatku karena dia melihatku tanpa berkedip. Aku sendiri lumayan penasaran kenapa dia ada disini dan tidak di ruangan klub seni musik, mungkin dia membolos.

Aku sedikit bingung karena baik Rin dan aku juga sama-sama diam. Aku memikirkan cara untuk mengatakannya pada Rin. Bagaimana sih, cara cowok menembak cewek yang mereka suka?

"Eh, Rin…" ujarku dengan memanggil namanya.

Rin berkedip-kedip dan memastikan bahwa dia memang tidak bermimpi, lalu segera bertanya, "I-iya?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tergagap. Apa dia gugup? Apa perasaan gugup Rin sama sepertiku?

Aku menggaruk punggung leherku saat aku berjalan untuk mendekatinya. Aku melihat ke arah Rin yang balas melihatku dalam diam, lalu berkata, "Apa boleh aku duduk?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Mmm…" ujar Rin dengan heran namun mengangguk lemah.

Aku duduk di samping Rin sehingga pundak kami saling bersentuhan. Rasanya hangat. Aku melihat ke arah tangan Rin yang berada di dekat tanganku, aku ingin menggandengnya dan terus memilikinya.

Rin tiba-tiba berkata untuk memecahkan keheningan, "L-len-nii… apa suka kupanggil begitu?" tanya Rin secara tiba-tiba.

Aku jadi cemberut, lalu dengan acuh tak acuh aku menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak suka. Karena aku tidak suka dengan embel-embel kakak disana," ujarku dengan sebal. Jujur itu karena aku tidak suka.

Rin terdiam sepertinya kehilangan kata-kata atau mungkin kehilangan bahan pembicaraan. Aku mengambil inisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana dengan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, aku bisa merasakan Rin yang terkejut, namun dengan segera dia membalas genggaman tanganku. Tanpa sadar aku segera mengatakan pada Rin apa yang sedari dulu aku ingin dia tahu.

"Rin… aku jatuh cinta padamu… tidak hanya sebagai saudara… tapi lebih… aku ingin kita terus bersama. Jadi, bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku Kagaine Rin?" ujarku. Aku menyebutkan nama keluarganya yang lama, karena dia akan terdengar seperti saudara kandungku dengan nama keluargaku.

Rin terdiam. Dia tidak menolak atau mengiyakan. Aku merasakan genggaman tangan Rin melonggar. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, jadi dengan ini aku ditolak. Pernyataan yang kudengar tempo hari saat dia pingsan hanyalah perasaan suka kepada kakak.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Rin yang terdengar tersendat-sendat dari sampingku. Aku memasang telingaku baik-baik saat dia memanggilku, meski dengan sedikit terputus-putus, "L-len…" panggilnya dengan suaranya yang manis itu.

Aku tetap diam tak bergeming, aku melihat ke arah lain dan tidak berani melihat ke arahnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur bilang. Eh, tapi aku yakin telingaku tidak salah dengar bahwa Rin memanggilku tanpa embel-embel '-nii' bukan?

"Kumohon… lihatlah aku…" pinta Rin dengan nada memohon yang sulit kutolak.

Dengan perlahan aku melihat ke arah Rin yang duduk di sampingku. Dia sudah melepaskan pita putih yang selalu dia kenakan, dan dasinya juga sudah pergi entah kemana. Sebagian dari rambutnya menutupi wajahnya yang manis, dan aku bisa melihat beberapa kancing baju seragam Rin yang sudah terbuka. Dari sudut pandangku, aku bisa melihat bra yang dipakai Rin dan berwarna kuning dengan renda-renda yang menggiurkan.

Aku hanya terdiam karena tercengang akan apa yang ada di hadapanku. Rin terlihat sangat… cantik. Tapi, kenapa dia melepaskan seragamnya seperti itu? Apa dia ingin aku… tidak, bersihkan otakmu dari pikiran kotor itu Len!

Lalu aku mendengar Rin bertanya, "Apa kau sudah melihat ke arahku Len?" tanyanya dengan lirih. Wajahnya tertunduk dan ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena bagian samping rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

Aku menelan ludah saat aku menikmati 'pemandangan' di hadapanku itu. Dengan gugup aku menjawab, "I-iya…" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Rin, namun kualihkan mataku untuk melihat tembus rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Aku berusaha mengusir iblis-iblis jelek yang berusaha menyesatkanku.

Setelah aku berkata begitu, Rin segera berbicara lagi, tidak, lebih tepatnya ia memohon kepadaku. Permohonannya sulit sekali untuk tidak kukabulkan, karena dia memohon kepadaku bahwa…

"Len… jika pernyataanmu itu tadi benar. Buat aku percaya dengan… jadikan aku milikmu seorang,"

* * *

><p>Yup. Chapter 2 berakhir sampai sini saja. Sebenarnya Rina hanya pingin bikin Two Shot, tapi karena jumlah kata2 di Chapter 2 akan mencapai entah belasan ribu, Rina potong saja jadi dua bagian. Scene Lemon na masih ada di chapter depan. Jadi jangan nosebleed dulu!<p>

_P.s. : Hate to Love tidak Rina masukkan ke dalam 1__st__ Birthday Project. Rina bikin satu OS yang digunakan untuk fill lubang cerita baru yang Rina upload disana. Untuk lanjut na silahkan ditunggu!_

_Trivia: Arti dari judul Hate to Love itu sendiri bisa dalam dua bahasa, Jepang dan Inggris. Dalam artian Jepang, 'to' berarti 'dan' sehingga artinya menjadi "Benci dan Cinta" dengan Hate dan Love ditulis katakana. Dalam bahasa Inggris judulnya memiliki 'to' dengan arti 'menjadi' atau 'ke', sehingga arti judulnya adalah, "Benci ke Cinta" atau "Benci menjadi Cinta". Ini tidak begitu Rina pikirkan saat judulnya masih yang lama, tapi setelah berniat untuk diganti, jadilah judul arti ganda **"Hate to Love"** _


	3. Chapter 3

Rina: Yahooo! Sekarang ini beneran kok! **BACA CHAPTER INI DENGAN MENANGGUNG RESIKONYA SENDIRI**! Rina sudah peringatkan, karena Rina baru nyadar betapa vulgarnya kata-kata yang Rina pakai disini. Jadi Rina lebih baik segera baca disclaimer na ja.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina.**

Rina: Sudah, ya, selamat baca dan jangan lupa untuk Read, Favorite, dan Review! Mau di Alert juga gak papa kok! XDDDD

_**P.s. : Rina udah lama gak bikin lemon, mungkin lemon na disini sudah mulai agak… kaku.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berhasil…<p>

Entah bagaimana… aku berhasil!

Meski ini benar-benar memalukan karena ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya, aku berhasil menuruti saran Miku. O-oke… diriku tenanglah… tarik nafas dalam-dalam… tarik… hembuskan…

Wajahku memerah saat aku merasakan sentuhan tangan Len yang lembut pada pundakku. Aku merasa sedikit gemetar saat aku merasakan kulitnya yang halus itu pada pundakku. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa panas wajahku sekarang. Aku ingin mengatakannya pada Len secara langsung, tapi Miku mengatakan ini untuk sedikit mengetes Len.

Aku merasa takut bahwa Len akan gagal, bahwa Len itu sama seperti yang lain. Tapi, dugaanku salah saat aku merasakan sentuhan _blazer_ pada pundakku yang dibarengi dengan suara, "Pakailah ini, Rin… nanti kau sakit. Lalu, jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena aku ingin tidur denganmu," ujar Len dengan lembut.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, namun dia memakaikan _blazer_ dari set seragam miliknya untuk kupakai. Seragam sekolah kami memang terdiri dari _blazer_ yang mirip jas dengan warna krem dengan kemeja putih polos di bawahnya. Rok kami berbentuk kotak-kotak dengan warna krem bergaris coklat susu yang panjangnya hingga 5 cm di atas lutut, untuk celana yang dipakai murid cowok sendiri, memiliki warna krem sama seperti rok kami tapi tidak bermotif kotak-kotak, hanya berwarna polos. Len juga memasangkan pita putihku pada tempatnya kembali.

Wajahku jadi makin memerah merasakan kebaikan Len yang tidak tergoyahkan dari 'ujian' kecil dari Miku. Dalam beberapa detik, Len berdiri dengan gaya yang _cool_ lalu membenarkan kacamata yang dipakainya sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju ke pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan gedung sekolah di bawahnya.

Dengan segera aku secara reflek berdiri dan berlari mengejar Len dan menghentikan langkahnya dengan memeluk Len dari belakang erat-erat. Aku tidak memikirkan seragamku yang belum tertata dengan benar, yang kupikirkan hanya aku tidak ingin Len meninggalkanku.

"Len… kumohon, jangan pergi…" pintaku dengan memeluk Len erat-erat, aku menolak untuk melepaskannya begitu saja.

Len diam seribu bahasa atas permintaanku, lalu aku segera berkata, "Se-sebenarnya ini ide Miku… d-dia ingin tahu kesungguhanmu padaku… untuk mengetahui apa yang kau incar dariku… aku tidak terlalu peduli, ta-tapi aku ingin percaya… percaya bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Ka-karena aku… aku…" aku berusaha menjelaskan masalah ini tapi suaraku tergagap-gagap karena gugup.

Len masih diam, sepertinya menunggu kelanjutan dari penjelasanku. Len sendiri hanya diam saat aku memeluknya dari belakang. Aku merasakan air mataku mulai mengalir saat aku berusaha untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada Len. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku… meninggalkanku seperti Papa… aku ingin Len dan aku terus bersama hingga waktu kami berakhir… karena aku… aku mencintai Len… hanya Len… aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia…

"Aku… jatuh cinta padamu Len… aku ingin kita terus bersama. Aku tidak mau kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku… aku tahu bahwa Len itu pintar, bertanggung jawab, dewasa, keren, cerdas, atletis, bisa banyak hal, sementara aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang bodoh, lelet, ceroboh…" sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, sesuatu mengunci mulutku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut yang mengunci suaraku di dalam. Aku membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan melihat Len menciumku tepat di bibir! Aku ingin panik, namun aku merasa seluruh syaraf tubuhku mengalami relaksasi saat aku merasakan ciuman Len pada bibirku.

Aku tidak tahu kapan, namun aku merasa bahwa aku sudah berhenti bernafas dan berusaha keras untuk mengambil nafas meskipun sia-sia saja. Aku menutup mataku dan menikmati rasa manis yang tersalurkan ke seluruh tubuhku, rasa manis dari bibir Len.

Setelah entah berapa lama, aku merasakan Len menarik bibirnya dariku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke arah Len dengan wajah yang memerah. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dengan Len dalam keadaan kami berdua sama-sama sadar, yang pertama itu saat aku masih semi-sadar jadi tidak terlalu kuhitung.

"Apa aku perlu membungkam mulutmu yang selalu berpikir buruk tentang dirimu sendiri, Rin?" ujar Len dengan menatapku lembut. Wajahku jadi memerah karena malu dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu Rin… meski agak terlambat, menurutku kau adalah gadis tercantik di dunia ini. Kau manis, ceria, murah senyum, selalu tampak berbahagia, selalu memikirkan orang lain di atas dirimu sendiri, jujur, dan yang paling penting… kau sempurna bagiku. Rin, aku mencintaimu," ujar Len lagi dengan mendekapku meski agak longgar.

Aku jadi terdiam saat aku mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya yang sama-sama berisiknya seperti detak jantungku. Aku merasa nyaman hanya ada di pelukannya. Aku merasa bahagia bahwa kini aku bisa berada pada pelukan Len. Aku ingin terikat dengannya…

"Rin… kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya di depan cowok lain, bukan?" tanya Len secara tiba-tiba, cukup untuk membuatku kaget.

Aku bisa merasakan suaranya yang terdengar gugup. Aku merasa sedikit dipukul dengan palu, karena usul Miku ini memang seperti pedang bermata dua. Dengan segera aku melihat ke atas, melihat Len yang melihat ke arahku dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

Aku segera menutup mataku dan menggeleng pelan, lalu melihat ke arahnya lagi, "Tidak. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kaulah yang pertama Len," jawabku dengan meyakinkan Len. Aku kemudian melihat ke arah lain, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu keberatan jika Len benar-benar melakukannya denganku. Aku sudah tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaanku berubah menjadi sekuat ini dalam beberapa waktu. Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh ibu ketika dia bertemu dengan Rinto-san dan Papa?

Len melihatku dengan mata yang lebar, namun dengan segera dia menatapku dengan tajam, "Lalu, kenapa kau melakukannya dengan sengaja kepadaku? Apa benar hanya karena ini suruhan Miku?" tanya Len dengan matanya yang menusuk itu.

Aku jadi kehilangan kata-kata, tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya bahwa aku juga mengiyakan dengan sukarela saran Miku ini dengan memikirkan kemungkinan jika Len benar-benar gagal. Oke, aku akui meski tidak suka dengan kemungkinan jika Len benar-benar gagal dan melakukannya denganku, aku merasa tidak terlalu keberatan, karena meski aku mungkin hanya mainan bagi Len, aku tetaplah mencintainya sepenuh hatiku.

Aku segera melihat ke arah lain, meski Len masih tetap mengikuti pandanganku yang teralih-alih dari berbagai macam arah. Len kemudian segera menekankan, "Kenapa kau melakukannya Rin?" tanya Len dengan berbagai macam penekanan di perkataannya.

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir, aku malu menceritakan apa yang kupikirkan akan ide Miku ini. Jangan-jangan Len akan mengiraku sebagai pelacur secara kenyataan. Aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah ke belakang karena sedikit takut.

Tapi, aku merasa bahwa aku melangkah mundur ke arah bayangan pintu menuju ke bawah. Len terus menanyaiku, namun tetap saja aku diam membisu. Aku merasa malu mengatakan hal itu kepada Len. Apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangku jika aku mengatakannya padanya?

Aku tidak tahu berapa kali Len bertanya padaku sambil memojokkanku dengan dinding. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak Len harus bertanya hingga mulutku akan terbuka dengan sendirinya untuk menjawab. Saat aku merasakan punggungku menyentuh permukaan dinding beton yang dingin, Len bertanya sekali lagi dan sialnya, pertahananku roboh.

"Karena aku… aku rela Len melakukannya…" ujarku dengan lirih. Dengan segera aku menutup mulutku yang terlalu lebar itu. Dengan segera aku melihat ke arah lain, tidak berani menghadapi kemarahan Len yang akan muncul.

Setelah beberapa menit aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dari Len. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi aku melirik kembali ke arah Len, dan aku melihat Len yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan. Aku menurunkan tangan yang kugunakan untuk menutup mulutku dan melambaikan tanganku di depan wajah Len.

Tepat saat aku selesai melambaikan tanganku di depannya selama sekali, tangan Len segera mendorongku ke arah dinding sehingga aku benar-benar tertempel pada dinding melalui tangannya. Aku merasa sakit sedikit, namun aku segera melihat ke arah Len yang melihatku dengan tatapan dingin yang agak kutakuti. Tapi, pandangannya berubah menjadi kejam namun jahil, lalu dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang membuat jantungku berdebar dengan cepat.

"Ck, ck, ck, Rin… tidak tahukah kau bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan pada tempat umum seperti atap sekolah?" ujar Len dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terlihat sangat keji dalam artian yang baik.

Aku segera menutup mataku saat aku melihat Len menaikkan tangannya. Tuh, kan, Len marah! Aku pasti dibencinya sekarang!

Namun, aku dikejutkan saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyapu pipiku dengan perlahan. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Len yang membelai pipiku. Dia tersenyum dengan lembut, namun aku merasa sedikit niat iseng disana.

"Memang apa yang diinginkan oleh Yang Mulia dari hamba sahaya seperti saya?" ujar Len dengan meniru-niru cara bicara seorang pelayan, pelayan yang sangat setia pada tuannya.

Wajahku jadi memerah saat Len mengatakan hal itu ditambah dengan aksen pelayan itu. Aku merasa malu untuk mengatakannya, karena aku malu! Tidak ada alasan selain itu memang. Tapi, aku ingin Len memilikiku seutuhnya hati dan tubuhku. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu aku membuka mulutku, berusaha untuk mengatakannya pada Len.

"Sentuh aku…" ujarku dengan berusaha melihat ke wajah Len. Tapi, pandanganku terasa kabur karena wajahku terasa sangat panas. Kami berada di atap, hanya berdua saja, dan aku berada sangat dekat dengan Len. Hanya memikirkan itu saja sudah mampu membuat pikiranku berlari entah kemana-mana.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya denganku dengan senyumnya yang terlihat licik namun sangat _sexy_ itu. Ah, gawat aku sudah mengatakannya. Pipi kami bersentuhan dan secara spontan aku memalingkan wajahku entah ke kiri atau ke kanan. Merasakan nafas Len di atas kulitku membuatku menjadi gila.

Len kemudian bertanya, "Menyentuhmu dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat memikat. Tangan Len mulai menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuhku yang tidak terlalu ditutupi oleh seragamku yang tidak terpasang dengan terlalu benar. Tanpa sadar aku mendesah tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Len tadi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena kedekatan kami sekarang ini.

"Semuanya… sentuh saja sesukamu dimanapun Len…" ujarku dengan nafasku yang sudah tidak teratur karena sentuhan Len. Aku merasa seperti seseorang yang terlalu membutuhkan Len di dalamku. Ini salahnya karena membuatku terlalu jatuh cinta padanya.

Len mencium daun telingaku lalu berbisik, "Jika itu keinginanmu _my Princess_," bisik Len dengan sangat pelan dan dengan nada suara yang sangat memikat.

Len membuatku berbalik sehingga sekarang aku menghadap ke tembok dengan punggungku yang melekat dengan tubuhnya. Salah satu tangan Len menelusuri seragamku, seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, sementara yang lainnya menelusuri kulit kakiku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menjadi gugup saat Len meniupkan nafas di leherku.

Aku mendesah akan sentuhan Len yang sangatlah lembut. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan nama Len saat Len tiba-tiba mencubit kulit kakiku dengan ringan. Pikiranku tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar saat Len menciumi leherku dan terkadang menjilatnya.

"Len… jangan menggodaku…" ujarku dengan menahan desahan yang akan kukeluarkan jika Len mulai mengerjai tubuhku lagi. Aku tahu bahwa tangan Len sudah menemukan kancing seragamku dan dengan perlahan dan menyiksa dia melepaskannya satu persatu.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu Rin…" jawab Len dengan berbisik di telingaku.

Wajahku menjadi memerah, aku tidak tahu bahwa Len memiliki sisi liar seperti ini. Tapi, sisinya yang ini membuatku semakin tidak mau melepaskannya. Aku menggeliat saat Len mulai meraba dadaku dan menarik bra yang kupakai dengan sangat kuat hingga kukira benda itu akan putus. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi sudah menyusup ke dalam belahan kakiku.

Secara refleks aku membuka kakiku lebih lebar, saat aku merasakan tangan Len mulai menggosok-gosok bagian luar celana dalamku. Aku menggeliat hingga aku menyadari sebuah gundukan di belakang pahaku. Wajahku menjadi memerah akan bayangan yang kupikirkan sendiri.

Aku mendesah dengan cukup panjang saat Len sudah memasuki daerah intimku dan meraba-rabanya dengan sangat lembut dan menyiksa. Wajah Len sendiri sudah tertanam pada leherku dan dia sering menggigiti kulitku yang ada disana dan membuatku berteriak karena kesenangan. Semenjijikkan apapun aku mengatakannya, rasanya benar-benar memabukkan.

"Hei, apa kau dengar suara tadi itu?" tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis memasuki gendang telingaku sementara aku dan Len masih 'sibuk'.

"Jangan-jangan kau salah dengar saja?" balas suara yang lain dengan nada tidak percaya.

Aku langsung merasa panik dan segera berhenti mengeluarkan suara yang berpotensi menimbulkan kecurigaan. Len sepertinya juga sadar dan dia melepaskanku untuk sementara.

Kami menunggu beberapa saat dan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak melalui tangga. Nafasku menjadi memburu, jangan-jangan kami akan ketahuan?

"Rin, tenanglah sebentar…" ujar Len dengan memelukku dari belakang. Dengan pelan dia memasang kembali beberapa pakaian yang terbuang di wilayah atap sekolah. Len melihat ke arah lain saat dia memberikan kembali bra yang kupakai tadi.

Aku segera memasangnya dan berbalik dari Len dalam sepersekian detik setelah aku mendapatkan benda itu lagi. Dengan sedikit usaha, aku membenarkan kembali tatanan seragam sekolahku dan berusaha tampil serapi mungkin untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

Aku mendengar lagi suara pintu yang berusaha untuk dibuka dari dalam, yang diikuti dengan suara, "Lho, kenapa pintu atap terkunci? Ring, kau bisa mengatasi masalah ini tidak?" ujar suara yang pertama kali berbicara tadi.

Mataku sedikit terbelalak, Ring, Suzune Ring adalah salah satu Pengurus OSIS. Jika dia ada disini, maka satu-satunya yang akan mengikutinya adalah… Miki. aku dan Len saling berpandangan, mengirimkan informasi yang kami ketahui tentang Ring dan Miki.

Ring merupakan anak yang baik, tapi Miki adalah mimpi buruk bagi murid-murid yang terkenal. Dia adalah anggota hantu dari klub Jurnalistik, dan klub Jurnalistik sangat ahli dalam menyebarkan rumor terutama tentang berita-berita sekolah yang kadang aneh bin ajaib. Persahabatan mereka sudah menjadi perdebatan yang mampu membuat semuanya heran, bagaimana mereka bisa berteman dan bahkan bersahabat dekat seperti itu. Mereka seperti Surga dan Neraka, dengan Miki sebagai pihak Neraka dan Ring sebagai pihak Surga.

"Iya, iya, Miki… tapi apa lebih baik kita pergi saja?" ujar Ring yang sepertinya berusaha melakukan 'sesuatu' kepada pintu atap. Dan aku yakin hal itu akan menimbulkan hal-hal yang tidak baik bagiku ataupun Len.

Secara tiba-tiba, Len menarikku menuju ke tembok pintu lagi, namun kini yang membelakanginya. Len menutup mulutku dengan tangannya, spontan aku berontak, namun Len segera berkata, "Shh, diamlah," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah.

Entah kenapa aku mengikuti perkataan Len dan berhenti memberontak. Len dan aku mendengarkan suara pintu yang terbuka, diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki dua orang gadis, yaitu Ring dan Miki, yang memasuki wilayah atap.

Len menjadi lebih waspada, dan dia segera melihat kiri kanan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jadi aku hanya diam dan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu. Ring dan Miki sepertinya bercakap-cakap tentang sebuah masalah. Miki yakin dia melihat Len kemari namun Ring membujuk Miki untuk meletakkan dalam artian menyerah, apapun itu yang ingin dia liput.

Aku tidak paham apa tujuan mereka melakukan hal ini, namun aku tahu bahwa mereka mengincar Len. Mungkin berita untuk dijual kepada penggemarnya. Tepat saat itu, aku merasa bahwa mereka melangkah mendekati posisiku dan Len yang bersembunyi. Langkah kaki mereka yang mendekat membuat keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahiku. Apa kami akan ketahuan?

Ketika aku berusaha menenangkan diri, Len menarik pergelangan tanganku, membuatku melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Len menunjuk tangga yang menuju ke penampung air yang ada di atas, dan mengisyaratkan bagiku untuk naik ke atas sana.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengikuti Len yang sudah mulai mengambil langkahnya pada anak tangga. Dalam waktu singkat, kami berhasil naik, tepat saat aku mendengar Ring dan Miki yang berbicara di bawah kami.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, Miki. Ketua tidak ada disini," ujar Ring dengan nada yang terdengar sebal. Aku baru pertama kali dengar nada bicaranya yang seperti itu.

"Tapi, Ring, aku yakin bahwa aku mendengar mereka dari sini!" bantah Miki dengan sangat keras kepala. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku mendengar Miki berbicara dengan nada seperti itu.

Len tiba-tiba menyuruhku merunduk dengan paksa, saat Miki melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, sepertinya mencari Len. Len memberiku tanda untuk menutup mulut dan untuk tetap melekat pada atap selama yang kami butuhkan.

"Mi-chan, kau ini keras kepala, ya. Apa perlu kubungkam dulu mulutmu itu?" ujar Ring dengan nada sebal lagi. Sepertinya tidak suka dengan usaha Miki untuk mencari-cari Len demi berita.

Miki terdiam, namun dengan segera membalas, "Tapi, Ring… aku benar-benar yakin…" ujar Miki dengan nada yang terdengar… _tsundere_?

"Mi-chan! Kuhitung sampai tiga, ya?" ujar Ring dengan nada yang terdengar sangat sebal. Aku segera mendengar Miki segera melarikan diri menuju pintu, saat Ring menghitung angka kedua. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun saat Ring selesai menghitung, Miki sudah pergi dari atap.

Aku bisa mendengar Ring menghela nafas lega seraya beranjak menuju pintu atap dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar pintu itu tertutup kembali. Aku menghela nafas lega sambil bergerak duduk dari posisi tiarapku tadi.

Namun, aku dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang menarikku ke belakang sehingga membuatku terjatuh ke belakang, mataku menutup secara reflek. Namun, kepalaku tidak bertemu dengan lantai dan hanya menggantung. Aku membuka mataku sedikit, dan dikejutkan dengan wajah Len yang tepat berada di atasku. Wajahku spontan memerah.

"Apa kau ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang Rin?" tanya Len dengan tersenyum. Dia terlihat sedang ingin mengejekku.

Wajahku menjadi makin memerah setelah Len mengingatkanku tentang kejadian tadi. Dalam hati aku merasa bersyukur karena aku tidak akan kehilangan saat pertamaku di atap sekolah, tapi sisi hatiku yang lain merasa sebal karena tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Setelah insiden datangnya Miki dan Ring, aku tidak ingin mereka memergoki aku dan Len lagi. Lebih baik kami melakukannya di tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh mereka… dan sepertinya Len setuju denganku.

Len tersenyum kecil, lalu dia menciumku sebentar, namun segera ditariknya. Aku merasa sedikit kaget, dan sepertinya ekspresi wajahku juga seperti itu, "Di rumah nanti, kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari," ujar Len dengan tersenyum.

Wajahku jadi memerah, dan aku segera menjatuhkan tubuhku, sehingga aku tidur di pangkuan Len. Dengan segera aku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya dan menarik wajahnya menuju wajahku. Aku balas menciumnya secara singkat, sebelum melepaskan Len. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa kata orang, yang penting aku sekarang bersama dengan Len yang kucintai.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu di rumah…" ujarku dengan lembut. Aku merasa sangat menunggu saat Len pulang nanti. Len masih harus mengerjakan tugas OSIS yang dia tinggalkan dan melewatkan waktu bersamaku.

Len tersenyum dan aku juga membalas senyumannya. Len berdiri terlebih dahulu setelah mengamankan kepalaku. Aku kemudian berdiri dibantu oleh Len dan kami berjalan turun dari tangga dengan bergandengan tangan. Aku tahu hanya dari bergandengan tangan dengan Len, bahwa dia ingin membuat semuanya kaget dengan hubungan kami yang sekarang berpacaran.

Aku juga sependapat dengan Len, untuk sementara kami akan bermain drama dulu. Sehingga Len masih akan kumiliki seutuhnya selama kami berada di rumah, toh orang tua kami juga lebih suka berbulan madu entah kemana dibandingkan pulang untuk menengok kami.

Aku dan Len… berdua saja di rumah kami…

Aku merasakan wajahku menjadi memerah memikirkannya. Keadaan seperti itu bukannya… seperti keadaan sepasang pengantin muda yang baru menikah, bukan? Aku dan Len menikah… sepertinya tidak akan terlalu buruk. Karena setiap malam kami akan…

"Rin… kau sudah kembali ke dunia ini?" ujar Len tiba-tiba dengan mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku segera mengedip-ngedipkan mataku dan wajahku menjadi memerah karena malu. Apa yang kupikirkan tadi sementara Len berada tepat di sampingku? Ah, jangan-jangan Len sudah membaca pikiranku sekarang!

Dengan suara tergagap aku berkata, "I-i-i-iya… ja-jangan kha-khawatir…" ujarku. Aku tidak tahu berapa derajat temperatur wajahku sekarang. Mungkin aku bisa pingsan karena panas… mungkin.

Len melihatku dengan tidak percaya, namun dengan ringan dia mencium pipiku dan melepaskan tanganku. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kecewa, dia harus pergi sekarang. Len kemudian menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut seraya berkata, "Jangan khawatir Rin _darling_," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Aku menyentuh kepalaku dengan tidak percaya saat Len berlari mendahuluiku dan menghilang di salah satu lorong sekolahan. Dia memanggilku sebagai gadisnya, Len… aku sangat bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin kembali ke ruang klubnya dengan senyum dan aura bahagia yang bahkan bisa dirasakan orang lain dalam radius 100 m. Semua anggota klub seni musik, minus Miku, bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi yang menyebabkan bintang klub mereka itu tersenyum seperti gadis bodoh. Miku hanya terkikik sendiri dan segera mengirim e-mail kepada Rin, karena dia tahu Rin tidak akan mendengarkan suara siapapun yang ada di sekelilingnya sekarang. Tapi, Miku juga ingat bahwa dia harus mengirimkan beberapa e-mail untuk orang yang satu lagi. Dengan cepat Miku mengirimkan e-mail pemberitahuan kepada sahabat dari pihak Len.<p>

Tapi, setidaknya Rin masih ingat untuk berbicara dengan Miku. Rin berbisik pada Miku, agar tidak ada yang mendengar, dengan pelan Rin berkata, "Miku, aku berhasil," bisik Rin dengan nada suara senang yang tidak mungkin disamarkan.

Miku hanya tertawa kecil, dengan menggenggam tangan Rin dia berkata, "Selamat ya Rin. Jadi, kusimpulkan kau akan pulang lebih cepat sekarang?" ujar Miku yang selalu bisa membaca pikiran dari Rin. Rin memang gadis yang mudah dibaca, terutama jika sudah tidak sadar kiri kanan seperti saat ini.

Rin hanya mengangguk dengan senang, lalu dia mengambil tas miliknya dan melesat menghilang dari pandangan seluruh anggota klub seni musik. Tepat saat Rin menghilang, semuanya segera melihat Miku yang tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Miku yang menyadari mata-mata yang memperhatikannya segera melihat ke arah mereka dan berkata, "Singkatnya, Rin kita tersayang sudah menemukan orang yang dia cari selama ini," ujar Miku yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesamar mungkin.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi semua orang yang mendengarkan Miku untuk mencerna perkataannya. Namun, saat mereka sadar akan apa yang dikatakan Miku, dengan segera mereka melihat Miku lalu ke arah pintu dan berteriak, "APA KAU BILANG!"

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, Len yang baru saja kembali ke Ruang OSIS sudah diikuti oleh sepasang mata ruby yang dimiliki oleh Miki (eh, nyambung). Len bersikap biasa saja, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa terlepaskan dari apa yang hampir dia dan Rin lakukan tadi di atap, seandainya Miki dan Ring tidak mengganggu.<p>

Dengan segera dia menguburkan kepalanya di balik kertas-kertas pekerjaan OSIS yang harus dia kerjakan. Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa diukur kemerahannya. Insiden tadi terasa tidak terlalu nyata baginya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia mencubit lengannya sendiri dan merasa kesakitan. Sekarang dia yakin bahwa dirinya tidaklah bermimpi, Rin benar-benar menjadi miliknya di dalam pelukannya.

"Rin…" gumam Len sambil melihat ke arah bawah meja. Hubungan mereka akan menjadi rahasia bagi publik untuk sementara ini. Tapi, meski begitu di balik mata semua orang… mereka berpacaran, dan mungkin terlalu cepat berkembang untuk ukuran normal.

Wajah Len memerah membayangkan Rin yang akan menunggunya di rumah. Tubuhnya yang mungil, namun memiliki lekuk yang sangat sempurna dan kulit yang tanpa cacat serta halus seperti porselen. Bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_, sangatlah lembut dan terasa seperti jeruk yang merupakan buah kesukaannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna Honey Blond, memiliki bau jeruk yang wangi, dan yang sangat lembut bagaikan sutra. Matanya yang terlihat sangatlah indah seperti permata, yang memandang dirinya dengan mendalam. Suaranya yang sangatlah melodis seperti nyanyian dewi yang menyebutkan namanya, memohon kepadanya, mengatakan cinta padanya.

Len menghela nafas panjang, Rin sempurna baginya. Sikapnya yang ceria dan memberikan cahaya bagi orang-orang disekelilingnya, membuat Len tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Rin kini menunggunya di rumah… seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang istri kepada suaminya…

"-tua… Ketua OSIS…? Apa anda masih ada disini?" sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu asing di telinga Len, membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata sebelum pergi ke Bulan.

Len segera melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Len mengetahuinya sebagai salah satu Pengurus OSIS yang laki-laki, selain dirinya, wakil Ketua OSIS Kasane Ted. Hubungan Len dengan Ted tidak bisa disebut sahabat yang sangat dekat, tapi Ted sudah paham sikap-sikap aneh Len dan masuk ke dalam kategori 'sahabat' dari Len, meski tidak sedekat Mikuo. Jika diberi nomor, mungkin Ted nomor ke 3 setelah Miku dan Mikuo.

Salah satu cara untuk membawa Len kembali ke kenyataan, yang baru ditemukan oleh Ted, adalah memanggilnya dengan jabatannya. Ted sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali dengan namanya, tapi Len tidak merespon, baru setelah dipanggil Ketua OSIS, Len memberi tanda bahwa dia menyadari keberadaan Ted.

Dengan menaikkan alisnya sebelah Len bertanya, "Ted, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu?" tanya Len dengan heran, tidak sadar akan keanehannya sendiri.

Ted _facepalm _melihat betapa tidak peka sahabatnya itu, sekaligus heran dari sisi mana para cewek suka dengannya. Tapi, Ted segera beralasan, "Karena saat aku memanggilmu dengan 'Len' kau tetap melamun, jadi aku mencoba mengubahnya," jelas Ted dengan singkat.

Len hanya manggut-manggut, lalu bertanya lagi, "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Len lagi dengan wajah yang polos, membuat Ted merasa ingin melakukan gerakan 'Gubrak!', tapi diurungkannya karena lantai ruang OSIS tidak terlalu empuk.

"Leeeeeeeen… kau itu terkadang benar-benar… hah, yang jelas, aku heran saja tidak biasanya kau melamun sambil melihat kertas-kertas yang menggunung itu. Jadi, aku berusaha membawa nyawamu kembali ke dunia ini sebelum 'Len' yang tinggal di dunia lain yang tak kukenal merasuki tubuhmu," ujar Ted dengan memperpanjang 'e' dalam menyebutkan nama Len.

Kini giliran Len yang terkejut, dia tidak menyangka dia melamun sekentara itu. Dan itu membuatnya teringat sesuatu, yaitu pekerjaannya yang belum dia selesaikan. Dengan sikap panik, Len segera mengerjakannya dan mengusir Ted dalam diam. Ted hanya menghela nafas panjang, dia baru saja mendapat e-mail dari Miku yang mengatakan bahwa Len dan Rin berbaikan dan kini bahkan berpacaran.

Ted memijit-mijit dahinya, dia tahu bahwa Miku jarang sekali berbohong, tapi memikirkan Len dan Rin berpacaran terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Ted sendiri merasa tidak apa-apa, meski dulu dia sempat menyimpan perasaan kepada Rin namun ditolak dengan suksesnya. Karena jika Rin dan Len berbaikan, dia merasa senang atau bahkan bersyukur, karena dia sudah cukup lelah menangani atmosfir iblis yang dipancarkan Len setelah Rin disebutkan, saat dia masih menyimpan rasa padanya.

'Yah, sudahlah… lagipula mereka sebenarnya sangat cocok…' pikir Ted sambil meninggalkan Len yang sudah bertarung dengan pena dan kertas. Dia pergi mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri yang tidak kalah banyaknya… lagipula dia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang…

* * *

><p>Rin membuka lemari pendingin yang ada di rumah dan melihat isinya. Dia ingin memasak untuk Len, meski sebenarnya dia sudah memasak untuknya setiap hari. Tapi, sebelumnya itu hanya karena itu merupakan pesan dari Ibu dan Len tidak protes, meski Rin tahu bahwa Len lebih sering makan di luar untuk sarapan.<p>

Rin melihat bahan-bahan untuk membuat Omelet dan dengan tersenyum senang dia memutuskan untuk membuatkan mereka makan malam Omelet buatannya. Selain musik, hal yang bisa Rin benar-benar banggakan adalah masakannya, dia memang sudah dikenal sebagai anak yang jago sekali memasak.

Rin berlari menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju dari seragam menjadi pakaian bebas. Seragamnya dia lipat dan gantung di balik pintu kamarnya dengan rapi. Dilepaskannya bra yang sudah setengah rusak karena dirusakkan oleh Len tadi, dan diletakkan di lemarinya yang paling bawah, bersama dengan pakaian rusak lainnya. Jika ada waktu, dia akan membenarkannya lagi.

Rin memilih-milih pakaian yang ada di dalam lemarinya dan akhirnya memilih sebuah kaos polos dengan warna krem yang sedikit kebesaran untuknya. Rin menentukan untuk memakai rok pendek berwarna merah marun miliknya yang mencapai 15 cm di atas lutut.

Rin memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan tersenyum. Dadanya terus berdegup kencang sementara dia menunggu Len pulang. Sebuah drama pengantin baru mulai melintas di kepala Rin, namun segera ditepisnya. Untuk menenangkan pikiran, Rin memutuskan untuk mandi.

Rin mengambil handuk oranye kesukaannya dan segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang memang ada di dalam kamarnya. Selain Rin, Len juga memiliki kamar mandi sendiri, karena dulu mereka tidak mau berpapasan hanya untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Orang tua mereka masing-masing mengambil jalan tengah dengan membuat kamar mandi pribadi untuk masing-masing dari mereka berdua.

Rin membuka kran air hangat dan diaturnya suhunya sehingga pas untuknya. Rin mendongak ke atas dan merasakan hangatnya air yang membersihkan tubuhnya. Rambutnya kini terasa jauh lebih bersih dibandingkan tadi. Dengan pelan, Rin membenarkan ikatan-ikatan rambut yang terlanjur terjadi pada rambutnya, sebelum memberikan shampoo dengan wangi jeruk kesukaannya. Dilumurkannya dengan halus untuk tiap-tiap helai rambut dan sesekali dicium wanginya.

Setelah semua prosesi pencucian rambut tadi, Rin segera membilas rambutnya. Setelah rambutnya dirasa sudah benar-benar bersih, Rin mengambil alat mandi dan dengan hati-hati, Rin membersihkan kulitnya yang mulus dan terang itu. Dia ingin tampil bersih di hadapan Len…

"Len…" gumam Rin sambil merasakan air hangat yang membasuh tubuhnya lagi, menurunkan sisa-sisa sabun yang dia pakai dan mungkin busa shampoo yang masih bisa bertahan setelah Rin bilas habis-habisan.

Rin menutup kran air hangat lalu memakai pakaian mandinya yang berwarna oranye. Dilihatnya wajahnya yang ada di cermin dan bisa dilihat bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Entah karena baru selesai mandi atau pikirannya yang mulai pergi kemana-mana lagi.

Rin merasa makin malu, karena cerminnya seakan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi makin malu, dan itu jelas berhubungan dengan Len.

Len… hanya dengan memikirkan nama itu, Rin bisa membayangkannya di dalam pikirannya. Rambutnya yang satu tingkat warna lebih rendah dibandingkan warna rambut yang Rin miliki, lalu matanya yang berwarna sapphire dan memiliki warna yang sangat dalam itu. Kacamata berbingkai tipis yang memberikannya semacam aura _cool_,yang membuat Rin tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa kepadanya. Rin mulai melamunkan soal Len lagi.

Jari Len yang panjang dan ramping, jari dari seorang pianis. Len memang bisa macam-macam, karena itu dia menjadi murid kesayangan guru. Sosok Len yang pintar, bijaksana, tegas, dihormati oleh banyak orang, bahkan oleh orang yang lebih tua darinya. Len sudah dijamin memiliki masa depan yang cerah di Universitas ternama, _hell_, Len bahkan sudah mendapatkan kursi di tempat itu di jurusan Kedokteran yang dia impikan.

"Orang seperti Len… menjadi pacarku…" gumam Rin sambil memandangi cermin.

"_Rin… aku jatuh cinta padamu… tidak hanya sebagai saudara… tapi lebih… aku ingin kita terus bersama. Jadi, bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku Kagaine Rin?_" pernyataan cinta Len terputar kembali di dalam pikiran Rin, membuat wajah Rin menjadi hangat.

Saat Rin melihat cermin lagi, yang terbayang hanyalah suara Len yang mengatakan, "_Menyentuhmu dimana?_" dan putaran kejadian yang terjadi tadi berputar-putar di kepala Rin. Wajah Rin sudah tidak bisa diketahui semerah apa karena sudah sangat merah.

Rin segera berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menutupi wajahnya. Nafasnya terasa berat dan pikirannya terasa berkabut. Dengan berjalan pelan, Rin mendekati tempat tidurnya dan terjatuh di depannya. Rin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bagian pinggir tempat tidur dan menenangkan saraf tubuhnya yang bersikap tidak normal.

'Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?' pikir Rin dengan menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia merasa sedikit malu membayangkan apa yang dia inginkan hanya dengan mengingat suara Len yang terus menggema di kepalanya.

Rin berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengeringkan rambutnya. Diusapnya kepalanya dengan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sebentar, lalu Rin mencari _hair dryer _miliknya yang merupakan pemberian dari ayahnya dulu. Rin menjaganya dengan baik, sehingga benda itu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Rin menyisir rambutnya dan mengarahkan _hair dryer _ke rambut yang dia sisirkan. Lalu setelah dirasa cukup, digantinya dengan bagian rambut yang lain, dan dilanjutkan terus selama berulang-ulang hingga rambut Rin benar-benar kering. Dan setelah dia melakukannya, dia menjadi jauh lebih tenang dan tidak gugup. Tapi, rasa gugup Rin kembali saat dia mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

Rin dengan segera berbalik dari meja riasnya, masih dengan menggunakan baju mandinya, dan berkata, "Si-siapa itu?" tanya Rin dengan setenang mungkin. Meski sebenarnya Rin tahu siapa, karena selain dirinya hanyalah ada satu orang yang berada di rumahnya saat ini… itu karena orang tua Rin sedang pergi berbulan madu entah untuk yang keberapa.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rin mendengar balasan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya, suara Len, "Rin, ini aku, Len. Apa aku boleh masuk?" ujar Len dengan nada berhati-hati.

Dada Rin segera berdegup kencang dan dengan segera dia berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Dia sudah sangat menunggu kedatangan Len sejak tadi, meski sebagian besar dihabiskan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ma-maaf lama dalam membukakan pintu… silahkan masuk, dan _o-okaeri_, Len…" ujar Rin dengan berusaha untuk tidak berbicara putus sambung. Dia kemudian memasuki kamarnya lagi, dan saat melihat kamarnya yang masih sedikit berantakan, meski yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya hanyalah baju ganti, dengan segera Rin berlari membereskan.

Len hanya tersenyum dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat sikap Rin yang terlihat sangat ceroboh namun manis. Len melihat-lihat interior kamar Rin sementara Rin dengan paniknya membereskan kamar yang tidak kotor.

Kamar Rin sangatlah rapi, tidak ada nodanya sedikitpun. Semua furniturnya memiliki warna kuning, oranye, atau krem. Lantainya sebagian ditutupi dengan karpet berwarna oranye dengan motif jeruk. Tempat tidur Rin berukuran King Size dengan sprei berwarna oranye dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna oranye.

Len melirik ke pigura-pigura yang ada di dinding kamar Rin. Terdapat fotonya yang masih anak-anak bersama dengan orang tuanya yang dulu, lalu fotonya dengan bersama teman-temannya. Len melihat ada Miku, Lily, Teto, lalu Luka-sensei, dan juga Gumi. Len sempat mengenal teman-teman Rin karena mereka merupakan beberapa di antara orang-orang yang menembaknya. Sekarang mereka semua, kecuali Miku, pindah ke sekolah lain. Alasannya adalah karena orang tua mereka pindah dinas, dan itu memang benar, karena Len juga yang mengurusi surat-surat pindah mereka.

Len melihat sebuah pigura yang terlihat cukup baru di samping foto-foto itu. Di dalamnya terdapat foto Ayahnya dengan Ibu Rin, sementara mereka berdua saling melihat ke arah lain dengan aura persaingan dan kebencian. Itu adalah foto yang diambil saat Ayah Len menikah lagi dengan Ibu Rin.

Len mengambilnya dan melihat ke belakang, membaca tulisan yang ada disana. Disana tertulis nama mereka semua, dan di samping namanya terdapat sebuah rentetan huruf yang dicoreti dengan spidol sehingga kini tidak bisa dibaca.

Len melihat foto itu dengan tatapan sedikit sedih. Keluarganya yang baru sangat jarang mengambil foto keluarga, karena Rin dan Len yang tidak akur sama sekali. Foto pernikahan ini adalah satu-satunya foto keluarga yang mereka miliki.

"L-len… apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Rin dengan penasaran sembari mendekat ke arah Len. Dia sudah mengganti pakaian mandinya dengan kaus dan rok yang tadi dia pilih. Rambutnya tidak diikat karena baru saja dicuci, karena mengikat rambut setelah dicuci bisa merusak rambutnya.

Len melihat ke belakang dan menyadari Rin sudah berganti baju dan merasa sedikit kaget karena dia tidak sadar, lalu dengan segera menjawab, "Ah, hanya ini…" ujar Len sambil memberikan pigura yang dipegang kepada Rin.

Rin melihat ke arah foto yang diberikan dengan tatapan rindu, lalu dia berkata, "Dulu… kita seperti ini ya," ujar Rin dengan melihat foto itu dengan tatapan nostalgik.

Len memeluk tubuh Rin dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Len berkata, "Tapi itu dulu… saat itu aku masih belum menerima kenyataan…" ujar Len dengan pelan. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Rin dan menenangkan diri.

Rin meletakkan kembali pigura itu pada rak di sampingnya dan berbalik untuk balas memeluk Len. Dengan pelan Rin berkata, "Aku juga… waktu itu… aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Papa tidak akan menjadi Papaku lagi…" ujar Rin dengan memendam wajahnya pada dada Len yang bidang.

Dalam diam mereka saling menghibur satu sama lain. Rasa sedih karena kehilangan orang yang penting, lalu tiba-tiba diganti dengan orang lain yang tidak kita kenal. Perubahan yang datang membuat pikiran merasa takut dan akhirnya membenci perubahan yang terjadi.

Rin dan Len saling pandang setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Mereka hanya saling memandang, mengirimkan pesan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata. Perlahan, Len mendekatkan wajahnya sementara Rin menutup matanya.

Rin dan Len saling berciuman dengan lembut. Len melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rin sementara Rin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Len yang berpostur lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka saling memperdalam ciuman yang mereka bagi, sebelum akhirnya berpisah, namun dengan segera disusul dengan ciuman yang lainnya. Namun, kali ini jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Len meminta izin memasuki mulut Rin, yang dengan mudahnya diberikan oleh Rin. Dibukanya mulutnya sedikit, dan dalam sekejap lidah Len sudah memasuki mulut Rin. Terjadi sedikit perebutan kekuasaan antara lidah Len dan Rin, namun dengan mudahnya dimenangkan oleh Len yang melilit lidah Rin, membuat Rin mendesah dan menyerah kalah.

Len mengabsen gigi-gigi Rin, dinding-dinding mulut Rin serta langit-langitnya. Tidak disisakan tempat dimana mulut Rin yang tidak tersentuh oleh lidah Len. Rin hanya bisa mendesah sementara merasakan mulutnya dijelajahi oleh lidah Len yang bergerak dengan bebas. Len meletakkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya di pinggang Rin ke pipi Rin. Len menarik wajah Rin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pikiran Len sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan hanya bisa memikirkan untuk membuktikan perasaannya pada Rin.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Len melepaskan Rin dengan nafas yang hampir habis serta seutas benang saliva yang menghubungkan lidah mereka yang masih sedikit berada di luar. Rin merasa seluruh nafasnya baru saja dirampok oleh ciuman Len, sehingga dengan segera dia berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ditatapnya Len yang mengecup pipinya dan menjilatnya sedikit disana, membuat tubuh Rin merinding dan secara refleks mata Rin menutup.

Len menganggapnya sebagai simbol yang baik, dan segera menggerakkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Rin. Dihirupnya wangi jeruk yang menghiasi rambut Rin, lalu Len menuju ke tujuan aslinya, dan melumat daun telinga Rin.

Rin mendesah dan berusaha untuk berontak secara refleks, namun kedua tangan Len yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya membuatnya tidak bisa berontak. Dengan perlahan Len menuruni telinga Rin menuju lehernya. Kepala Rin segera bergerak miring, memberi akses lebih untuk Len menikmatinya.

"L-len…" desah Rin saat Len menanamkan ciumannya di leher Rin, menimbulkan bekas merah yang nampak disana.

Len melihat ke arah wajah Rin sekilas sebelum kembali ke urusannya dalam menikmati kulit leher Rin. Len menikmati setiap erangan yang Rin keluarkan saat dia melakukannya, dan karena itulah Len terus menerus melakukannya, untuk mendengarkan suara memohon Rin.

Saat Len hendak turun ke bawah, dia baru menyadari keberadaan pakaian yang mengganggu disana, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa mereka masih berdiri saja sejak tadi. Dengan sedikit usaha, Len menggendong Rin ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju ke tempat tidur Rin.

Rin melihat ke arah Len yang menggendongnya, dan karena merasa bosan, Rin menarik dasi Len, membuat wajah Len mendekat ke arah Rin, dan dengan segera Rin mencium Len. Len yang terkejut tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan Rin secara tiba-tiba, sehingga kali ini Rin lah yang memenangkan peran utama. Meski masih sedikit ceroboh, Rin membiarkan lidahnya menari dengan lidah Len di dalam mulutnya sementara mereka terus berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas, meski akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tidur Rin.

Len menidurkan Rin di tempat tidur sementara mereka masih berciuman, dengan Rin berada di antara kedua tangan Len yang mengunci gerakan tubuhnya. Jadi, Rin kini berada di bawah Len.

Saat mereka akhirnya berpisah dari ciuman mereka, Len berkata, "Kau membuatku terkejut Rin," ujar Len dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Rin juga balas tersenyum kepada Len, dengan pelan Rin mulai melepaskan dasi Len, kemudian membuka kancing baju seragam milik Len satu persatu. Sementara dia melakukannya Rin berkata, "Aku akan membuatmu lebih terkejut lagi setelah ini Len," ujar Rin dengan tersenyum kepada Len.

Len tertawa kecil, sebelum mencium Rin untuk mengambil kontrol kembali, yang sempat diambil oleh Rin beberapa saat yang lalu. Rin mengeluarkan desahan tertahan saat dia merasakan lidahnya ditarik oleh Len yang kemudian melilit lidahnya. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, hingga sebagian dari itu mengalir keluar dari dalam mulut Rin, membentuk jejak bening menuju lehernya. Rin segera meninggalkan kegiatannya yang baru setengah selesai untuk mengikuti irama gerakan Len.

Tangan Len tidak hanya berhenti bergerak. Dengan satu tangan yang mengunci gerakan Rin, tangan lainnya mulai menuruni lekuk-lekuk tubuh Rin yang ramping. Tubuh Rin menjadi tegang saat dia merasakan sengatan listrik yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya saat Len menyentuh beberapa titik di punggungnya.

Len tentu saja menyadarinya dan menyimpulkan itu sebagai titik sensitif bagi Rin. Setelah selesai dengan mulut Rin, Len mulai mengikuti jejak bening yang dibuat oleh aliran saliva mereka, lalu menyadari bahwa Rin masih mengenakan pakaiannya. Tangan Len yang bebas digunakan untuk menyibakkan pakaian Rin, karena Rin memakai kaos yang cukup sulit dilepaskan.

Len melihat bahwa Rin tidak memakai bra kali ini, dan segera memberikan komentar, "Tidak menggunakan bra kali ini Rin?" ujar Len dengan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan nada tergelitik untuk tersenyum licik di ujung pikirannya.

Wajah Rin yang merah menjadi memerah kembali, dia tidak berani menjawab, karena tidak tahu cara menjawab. Dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Len hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mulai menjilati bagian dada Rin bagian kanan dengan pelan, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas-remas dadanya yang masih terbebas dari pelayanan Len.

Rin berteriak saat Len memelintir putingnya dengan jarinya, dan rasanya cukup sakit, meski pikirannya tidak merasa begitu. Len berpindah-pindah dari satu dada ke dada lain, sambil menghisap dadanya dengan cukup kuat. Kaki Rin, yang dikunci gerakannya oleh kaki Len, berusaha untuk menutupi bagian kewanitaannya yang terasa basah dan Rin tahu itu. Nafasnya terasa berat dan Rin sudah tidak ingat bagaimana bernafas dengan benar dan beralih menggunakan mulutnya untuk mendapatkan udara.

Len menyadari bahwa kaki Rin berusaha untuk bergerak menutup, sehingga Len menggunakan kakinya untuk membuka kembali akses yang dia perlukan. Len tahu bahwa dia sendiri juga sudah mulai tidak sabaran, namun ditahannya hasratnya untuk sementara ini.

Rin merasakan pikirannya berkabut setiap kali Len menggigit buah dadanya entah di bagian kulitnya atau putingnya. Menerima perlakuan seperti ini untuk yang pertama kalinya membuat setiap gerakan Len menjadi sangat memicu untuk Rin. Setelah beberapa saat, Rin merasakan pikirannya menjadi kosong dan tubuhnya menegang, dia mencapai klimaksnya.

Len melepaskan dada Rin untuk melihat wajah Rin yang melihat ke samping dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia terlihat kelelahan dan ditambah dengan saliva yang mengalir dari dalam mulutnya. Len mengetahui bahwa Rin sudah mencapai batasnya padahal dia belum melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan nakal Len berkata, "Rin… Rin… mencapai batasmu padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa?" ujar Len dengan membisikkannya pada telinga Rin, membawa Rin kembali ke dunia.

Rin berusaha melihat ke arah Len melalui ujung matanya yang masih terasa berkabut, dan berkata, "Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu keren," cercah Rin dengan mengatur nafasnya.

Len tertawa kecil dan dengan segera dia duduk dan mengambil kaki Rin yang terlihat lunglai setelah Rin mencapai batasnya sekali. Seluruh kontrol Rin pada syarafnya kembali saat Len mulai menjilati jari jemari kakinya.

Wajah Rin menjadi memerah, dan dengan segera dia bertanya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan Len?" ujar Rin dengan malu, seraya menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar saat Len menjilati kakinya, persis seperti seorang pelayan.

Len tidak menjawab, dan hanya meneruskan pekerjaannya seraya bergerak ke atas sedikit demi sedikit. Selama perjalanan Len menanamkan ciumannya di kaki Rin. Rin sendiri yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya akan hal-hal rasional, mendesahkan nama Len dengan erotis, di telinga Len, seraya meremasi dadanya sendiri.

Len dalam diam sudah mencapai bagian dalam paha Rin, dan dengan kedua tangannya, Len menyibakkan rok mini yang Rin pakai sekaligus membuka kaki Rin lebih lebar. Rin menggunakan celana dalam dengan renda yang terlihat sangat _mengundang _bagi Len. Len merasakan 'teman kecil' miliknya sudah mulai berontak untuk dikeluarkan dan merasa ruangan itu menjadi panas, sehingga dia membuang seragamnya ke suatu pojok di ruangan kamar Rin.

Len mengecup bagian luar celana dalam Rin yang sudah basah karena klimaks Rin tadi, membuat Rin sadar bahwa Len sudah mendekati bagian paling rahasianya yang selama ini dia jaga. Rin secara refleks menutup mulutnya saat dia menyadari bahwa suaranya menjadi aneh dan dia merasa sangat malu mengetahui bahwa Len memandanginya di bagian itu.

Len menarik celana dalam Rin serta melepaskan pengait roknya dan membuang itu semua untuk bertemu dengan seragamnya, sebelum mencium bau vagina Rin dan menjilatnya sekali. Rin merasa aliran listrik yang tadi dia rasakan kembali, saat Len mulai menikmati cairan yang berasal dari vaginanya, dan secara tidak sadar mendorong kepala Len sehingga Len bisa menikmatinya lebih dalam.

Len dalam hati tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan memutuskan untuk mencoba hal yang baru. Dimasukkannya lidahnya ke dalam vagina Rin, yang membuat Rin berteriak karena kaget, namun diganti dengan teriakan erotis yang mendukungnya untuk masuk lebih dalam, dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Len. Len memperdalam masuknya lidahnya, dan mulai menggerakkannya. Dia merasakan rasa Rin yang terasa sangat manis dan sedikit gurih itu selama lidahnya berada di dalam vagina Rin.

Rin menggeliat-geliat saat Len menggerakkan lidahnya di dalamnya. Karena bagi Len, tangan Rin sedikit mengganggu, digenggamnya tangan Rin dan dikuncinya gerakannya.

Rin mengerang dengan suara yang sudah cukup serak, saat dia merasakan kabut yang menyelimutinya tadi kembali lagi. Dia tahu bahwa dia sudah akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi, dan dengan terpatah-patah berkata, "Le-len… aku… hampir sampai… aah, Leen~" ujar Rin di tengah-tengah desahannya.

Tepat setelah Rin mengatakan hal itu, tubuhnya menegang saat Len merasakan cairan Rin yang keluar dari vaginanya. Dilahapnya semua itu tanpa sisa dan dirasakannya rasa Rin yang sungguhlah enak baginya, entah kenapa. Rasanya jauh lebih enak dibandingkan pisang kesukaannya.

Rin terkulai lemas dengan berusaha untuk menangkap nafasnya yang tersedot keluar dari dalam paru-parunya. Dari matanya yang masih terasa berkabut, Rin melihat ke arah Len dengan cemberut, "Len… tidak adil…" ujarnya dengan berusaha untuk duduk meski tangannya terasa seperti jeli.

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memberikan wajah inosen yang membuat Rin nyaris meleleh, tapi Rin masih sadar bahwa disini, dialah yang marah. Rin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Len yang bidang, dan dengan jarinya dia menggambar-gambar sesuatu di dada Len sembari berkata, "Aku juga ingin mengambil pimpinan meski hanya sesekali," ujar Rin dengan cemberut.

Len hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Rin. Dengan lembut dia mengecup pipi Rin dan berkata, "Apakah itu yang _Hime_ inginkan?" ujar Len dengan meraba dada Rin yang masih ditutupi kaos yang dipakainya. Mengganggu adalah yang ingin ia katakan.

Rin segera melepaskan diri dari gerakan Len yang hendak mengambil pimpinan kembali dan dengan tenaganya, yang meski tidak terlalu besar, Rin mendorong Len sehingga Len terjatuh ke tempat tidurnya dengan lembut.

Rin mengganti posisinya sehingga dia berada di atas Len, dan dengan segera dia mencium Len, membuat Len lengah karena dia ingin mendapatkan kembali kekuasannya, setidaknya di mulut Rin. Selama itu, Rin melepaskan sabuk yang Len pakai dan membuka resleting celananya.

Rin meraba-raba bagian itu sebentar, hingga dia menemukan apa yang dia cari sejak tadi. Dibebaskannya 'teman kecil' Len yang dirasakan oleh Rin sudah sangat tegang, sekaligus mengira-ngira ukurannya. Rin menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dan merasakan bahwa penis Len sangatlah besar dan panjang. Sukses membuat Rin gugup sekaligus kagum.

'Apa bisa masuk, ya?' pikir Rin sementara dia masih menggosoknya.

Len baru menyadari rencana Rin saat Rin sudah selesai membebaskan penisnya sekaligus membuang celananya entah kemana. Kini giliran Len yang mendesah saat dia merasakan jari jemari lentik Rin di bagiannya yang paling penting.

Rin mendengarnya tentu saja, lalu gosokannya berubah menjadi gerakan melingkar (baca: mengocok) dengan ritme yang awalnya pelan dan menjadi semakin cepat, membuat Len mendesah menjadi sedikit lebih keras.

Rin menuruni tubuh Len hingga dia sampai pada penis Len yang berukuran besar, untuk Rin. Awalnya dijilatinya bagian kepalanya, lalu turun ke bagian batangnya. Rin melakukannya dengan gerakan lambat, membuat Len merasa sedikit tersiksa akibat betapa pelannya Rin bertindak.

Rin memang sengaja pelan-pelan, karena dia mengagumi milik Len yang berada di hadapannya itu. Meski sedikit ragu, Rin mulai menghisap penis Len dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan maju mundur. Karena memang Len yang terlalu besar untuk Rin, masih ada beberapa bagian yang tidak masuk. Rin mempercepat ritme gerakannya saat dia mulai merasa percaya diri untuk melakukannya. Meski tidak terlalu terasa, Rin merasakan bahwa penis Len yang ada di dalam mulutnya menjadi lebih besar setiap beberapa saat. Dan Rin hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara yang tidak bisa dialih bahasakan, setiap kali dia berkaraoke ria dengan penis Len.

Len menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti ritme Rin sehingga dia mendapatkan bagian dari pelayanan Rin yang terasa sangat nikmat dan dirinya bisa masuk jauh lebih dalam di dalam mulut Rin. Setelah selang waktu yang terasa cukup lama, Len merasakan bahwa pikirannya mulai diambil alih oleh perasaan yang sangat memabukkan.

Len segera berkata, "R-rin… aku sudah… aah…RIN!" tepat saat Len menyelesaikan perkataannya Len mencapai klimaksnya di dalam mulut Rin. Rin merasakan semburan sperma Len yang memasuki kerongkongannya, dan Rin membiarkannya dan bahkan menelan hampir semuanya.

Saat Rin merasa bahwa dia sudah menghabiskan semuanya, Rin mengeluarkan penis Len dari dalam mulutnya sehingga menimbulkan suara berdecit saat mulut Rin menyelesaikan bagian kepalanya.

Namun, meski Rin sudah menghisap dan menelan sebanyak mungkin yang bisa dia terima, masih tersisa sebagian yang asihbelum, dan itu menyembur ke wajah Rin sehingga sebagian wajah Rin sekarang terbalut oleh sperma Len.

"R-Rin…" Len berusaha memanggil Rin yang terlihat melamun sambil merasakan cairan Len yang ada di wajahnya. Di sudut pandang mata Len, Rin terlihat sangat _sexy_ dan cantik bagaikan dewi.

Rin melihat ke arah Len dan wajahnya spontan menjadi memerah saat dia menyadari bahwa dia melamun sembari merasakan cairan Len yang ada di wajahnya. Menurut pendapat Rin, cairan Len sangatlah enak dan mengalahkan rasa jeruk yang paling disukainya.

"L-len… ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan melihat ke arah Len yang ada di bawahnya, secara tertulis.

Len segera menarik Rin ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik, "Aku hanya ingin bilang… kau cantik sekali," ujar Len dengan menarik kaos yang Rin pakai, dan menjadi pengganggu baginya sejak tadi.

"A-…" Rin merasa terkejut dan segera terdiam, apalagi saat dia merasakan 'sesuatu' di antara kedua kakinya yang ditarik oleh Len sehingga melingkar di punggungnya.

Len berbisik di telinga Rin dengan nafas yang cukup berat, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini Rin?" tanya Len dengan sedikit keraguan. Dia takut bahwa dia akan melukai Rin yang paling dia cintai. Len dengar untuk yang pertama rasanya sangatlah sakit.

Rin melihat ke arah Len dengan tenang, sambil menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin Len pasti berlaku lembut kepadaku," jawab Rin dengan membalas pelukan Len. Rin merasa takut, tapi jika Len… dia tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Len segera memandang Rin kembali dan mendekatkan dirinya ke dalam vagina Rin, membuat Rin mengerang sedikit. Saat Rin membuka matanya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah Len berkata, "Jika sakit dan kau ingin berhenti… katakan saja…" ujar Len sambil mendorong dirinya pelan-pelan ke dalam vagina Rin.

Rin yang merasa pikirannya terbelah jadi dua hanya bisa mengangguk disela-sela pikirannya yang merasakan Len di dalamnya. Len bergerak sangat pelan, hingga terasa menyakitkan, tapi saat Rin menyadari bahwa Len sudah mendekati bukti bahwa dia masih gadis, Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Len melihat Rin yang merasa gugup, dan segera mengalihkan wajah Rin dan menciumnya, saat Len mengambil kesucian Rin. Rin berteriak tertahan karena mulutnya dikunci oleh bibir Len. Air mata mulai terbentuk di ujung matanya, karena bagi Rin rasanya sungguh sakit. Rin ingin berteriak, tapi Len bersikukuh untuk tetap menciumnya untuk meredam suara teriakannya, membuat Rin tidak bisa mengeluarkan teriakannya.

Tapi, meski rasa sakit itu sangatlah kuat, Rin merasa sangatlah bahagia. Orang yang menjadi saat pertamanya adalah orang yang dia cintai. Sekarang mereka akan menjadi satu…

Setelah beberapa saat, Len akhirnya melepaskan bibir Rin, dan memandangnya dengan perasaan khawatir. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tertahan dan mengangguk, tanda bahwa dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Lalu matanya memandangi Len, memberi sinyal bahwa Len sudah bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Mengerti akan arti dari gerakan Rin, Len mulai menggerakkan dirinya keluar masuk di dalam Rin, yang diikuti dengan gerakan pinggul Rin yang berusaha menyapakan ritme mereka. Rin mendesah saat Len memasuki dirinya, membuatnya terasa lengkap dan penuh. Tapi, Len terlalu menjaganya dengan bergerak dengan sangaaat pelan hingga itu menyiksa Rin.

"Leeen… lebih cepat…" pinta Rin sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Len. Nafasnya tidak lagi teratur karena sensasi yang dia rasakan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Len memasang wajah, 'Apa tidak apa-apa?' sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya dia juga memiliki sedikit kesulitan mengendalikan diri sejak tadi, karena vagina Rin amat sangatlah sesak dan rapat, membuatnya menjadi boros nafas dan mengundang nafsu.

Rin mengangguk lalu menambahkan, "_Onegai_…" pinta Rin dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat memohon.

Len tidak bisa tidak mengabulkannya, sehingga ia bergerak menjadi lebih cepat, membuat pikiran Rin menjadi tidak terkendali. Semakin cepat Len bergerak, semakin pikirannya terlempar ke langit. Yang dilakukan Rin hanyalah berteriak, mendesah, mengerang, dan lain sebagainya sambil menyebutkan nama Len.

Len sendiri juga sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan yang dipikirkannya hanyalah memuaskan Rin dan dirinya dengan bergerak lebih cepat. Semakin dalam dia mencapai di dalam Rin, semakin banyak Len ingin menyentuhnya, hingga membuatnya menjadi gila. Yang bisa dia dengar adalah suara lapisan kulitnya yang beradu dengan paha Rin secara beruntun.

Mereka sudah melupakan dunia di sekitar mereka dan terbenam dalam nafsu untuk menumpahkan segala yang mereka rasakan pada satu sama lain. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan setiap mereka mengingat selalu dipenuhi dengan perasaan membara yang memabukkan mereka semua. Saat itu… semuanya terasa sangat benar bagi mereka.

"L-Len… aku… sepertinya…" belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Len sudah memotongnya.

"Aku juga… Rin…" balas Len sambil menatap Rin lekat-lekat sementara Rin meneriakkan sesuatu yang sudah tidak jelas lagi.

Rin dan Len saling mempercepat gerakan mereka, ketika kabut yang pekat mulai menyelimuti pikiran mereka. Tepat setelah itu, mereka saling meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka, sementara mereka mencapai klimaks mereka.

"R-rin…"

"L-leen~"

Dan saat mereka menyadarinya, mereka sudah terbaring di atas kasur Rin dengan tubuh yang masih terkait dan tangan mereka memeluk satu sama lain. Len-lah yang terlebih dahulu tersadar dari pikirannya yang sedikit terpisah dari tubuhnya tadi. Ditariknya dirinya keluar dari dalam Rin perlahan, mendapatkan suara protes dari Rin yang masih setengah sadar.

Len menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat wajah Rin saat ini. Wajah Rin yang kini dia lihat adalah wajah yang hanya untuk dilihatnya seorang. Tak ada yang boleh melihat yang satu ini, karena Rin yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah miliknya.

Rin yang sudah bisa merasakan kembali sentuhan dari Len segera menatap Len dengan mendalam. Wajah Len yang ada di hadapannya, hanyalah dia yang tahu, tidak ada yang pernah tahu tentang ini kecuali dirinya. Wajah Len yang penuh cinta untuknya.

"Len… terimakasih… telah mencintaiku…" ujar Rin sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Len yang ada di wajahnya.

Rin merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Tidak ada kata yang bisa melukiskan perasaannya lebih dari kata 'bahagia' meski kata itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak cukup. Merasakan jiwa Len yang sekarang berbagi dengan jiwanya, membuat Rin tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali terimakasih kepada Len.

Len mengecup dahi Rin dengan lembut lalu berkata, "Aku juga… terimakasih telah memilihku Rin… aku bersumpah tidak akan mengecewakanmu…" jawab Len dengan lembut.

Mereka saling pandang lalu membagi tawa yang terdengar polos namun sangat dipenuhi rasa bahagia dan syukur. Tubuh mereka memang secara fisik lelah, bahkan itu dibuktikan dengan peluh yang mengalir pada dahi dan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tapi, mereka bahagia dan rasa lelah itu tidak terasa bagi mereka, yang kini hanyut akan suasana yang mereka rasakan.

Tapi, entah kenapa, Len harus merusak momen-momen tenang itu dengan berkata, "Kau ingin mandi bersama Rin?"

Wajah Rin spontan memerah. Tapi, berbeda dengan reaksinya yang tadinya gugup dan tidak merasa nyaman. Kini dengan tersenyum Rin berkata, "Memang Len maunya bagaimana?"

Len hanya tersenyum licik dan mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Rin. Len mengecup punggung tangan Rin sebentar, dan melihat wajah Rin yang terlihat malu, dan segera berkata, "Aku ada di belakangmu, my beloved Princess," ujar Len.

Dan tak usah ditanyakan lagi apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Yang jelas, apa yang mereka lakukan dihiasi dengan suara-suara erotis yang membuat pikiran semua orang menjadi _out of control_ alias tidak terkendali.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, semua isi sekolah merasa heran dengan perubahan aura yang terjadi baik pada Rin ataupun Len. Meski aura mereka berubah, mereka masih mengeluarkan aura hitam jika nama salah satu diantara mereka disebutkan. Banyak berita simpang siur yang mewarnai sekolah, ada sebagian yang menebak bahwa Rin kini berhubungan dengan 'seseorang' atau seperti itulah kata Miku. Sedangkan Len sepertinya hanya sedang berada di mood yang baik saja, meski itu sangatlah jarang.<p>

Namun, saat mereka disibukkan dalam kegiatan pentas musik yang akan diadakan pada akhir bulan itu, dengan kata lain, 2 minggu lagi, mereka sedikit lupa akan perubahan sikap Rin dan Len. Tapi setidaknya 98% murid dan guru yakin, bahwa mereka berdua akan tampil solo pada kegiatan musik yang diketuai oleh Megurine Luka, guru Seni Musik.

Luka sendiri hanya bisa tertawa terkikik saat mendengarkan komentar para guru yang menanyakan tentang acara musiknya dan ujung-ujungnya beralih ke masalah Rin dan Len yang tidak akur. Luka sudah mendapatkan pengakuan dari mereka berdua, ditambah dengan e-mail yang diberikan oleh Miku tentang Rin dan Len yang kini berpacaran. Luka tentu saja membantu mereka dengan senang hati, dan mengatur audisi mereka untuk berduet dibalik punggung semua orang.

Dan, atas permintaan mereka bertiga (Miku, Rin, Len, sedangkan Mikuo cuek saja), Luka tutup mulut karena sepertinya lebih menarik jika tiba-tiba Rin dan Len menyanyi bersama pada saat-saat terakhir dan mengagetkan semuanya, dibandingkan jika seluruh isi sekolah tahu tentang itu sebelum acara.

Luka hanya bisa tertawa sendiri dalam hati dari waktu ke waktu, sambil menghitung hari menuju acara. Memang susah jika ingin dengan terbuka mengatakan bahwa dua orang anak yang dulunya saling membenci satu sama lain dengan sangat mendalam kini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat akur secara tiba-tiba. Rencananya untuk memasangkan Rin dengan Len dalam tugas ini sepertinya memang benar pas.

Sekarang sudah tinggal 2 minggu menuju hari pentas. Luka sudah mendapatkan hasil dari penampilan tiap-tiap pasangan dan kini sedang menyusun acaranya. Bahkan di saat makan siang seperti saat ini, Luka masih tetap bekerja.

"Megurine-sensei, apa anda sudah berhasil mengakurkan dua bintang itu?" tanya salah satu guru yang kebetulan makan bersamanya disebelahnya, karena melihat Luka sepertinya sedang sibuk tentang acaranya. Dengan 'Dua bintang' dia menjurus ke arah Rin dan Len, karena di sekolah, merekalah bintang yang dibanggakan karena bersinar dengan sangat terang kemanapun mereka pergi.

Luka dengan kemampuan akting luar biasa, dengan menghela nafas panjang-panjang sambil mengaduk minumannya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebentar, dan memasang wajah lunglai menjawab, "Mereka berdua... maksudmu Rin dan Len? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mereka itu sudah seperti kutub Utara dan kutub Selatan bumi yang terpisah jauh," jawab Luka dengan wajah tadi. Tapi, dalam hati dia bergumam, "Kutub Utara dan kutub Selatannya magnet yang saling tarik menarik sih, khukhukhu"

Guru tadi hanya tertawa sambil membawa makanannya kembali ke meja makan, mengerti bahwa Luka menyerah (meski sebenarnya hanya pura-pura). Karena agak segan, dia meninggalkan Luka yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya **dan** pekerjaannya.

Luka sendiri masih memikirkan rencana super iblisnya hingga mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya pada saat itu. Di dalam pikirannya, sudah tersusun rencana rapi untuk mengecoh seluruh isi sekolah dengan fakta yang tidak terduga ini. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa dia menang taruhan, bahwa Rin dan Len akan jadian saat pertunjukan musiknya nanti. Sebenarnya… tidak hanya Luka sih yang menang dalam taruhan itu…

Tepat saat Luka menyusun rencana entah malaikat atau iblis itu, sepasang tangan menemukan jalan melewati lehernya sehingga menggantung di bagian dadanya. Wajah Luka spontan memerah saat dia merasakan 'sesuatu' yang bersandar di atas kepalanya. Di jari manis tangan kanannya terdapat cincin silver yang mirip dengan milik Luka yang berada di posisi yang sama.

"Lulu, kalau kau mengeluarkan aura seperti itu, rambutmu menjadi seperti Medusa, lho," ujar pelaku tindak pelecehan seksual di… belakang Luka. Luka tentu saja hafal sekali akan siapa pemilik dari suara tersebut.

"Ga-gakupo! Jangan mengagetkanku! Dan jangan panggil aku Medusa!" protes Luka sambil menyingkirkan tangan orang tadi dan memukul kepalanya sehingga pergi jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Spontan dia berdiri dan membereskan makanannya dari kursinya serta menyembunyikan kertas yang dia kerjakan tadi.

Dengan tertawa ringan, orang yang dipanggil Luka, 'Gakupo' tadi hanya tertawa terkekeh melihat sikap _sundere _Luka yang sedang _kumat_. Lalu dia berkata, "Jadi, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu, Luka, tunanganku?" ujar Gakupo dengan memeluk Luka dari belakang. Masih belum kapok dipukul Luka rupanya.

Wajah Luka menjadi makin memerah mendengar kata 'tunangan' disebutkan oleh Gakupo. Luka sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengiyakan lamaran Gakupo kepadanya tempo hari. Ah, iya, karena dia mencintainya, dia lupa. Benar sekali, seaneh apapun pasangan ini, mereka kini sudah bertunangan dan (Gakupo-nya) berpikir untuk segera menikah.

Dengan lembut Gakupo menggigit telinga Luka dan membuat Luka mendesah pelan. Luka berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gakupo, karena. Disini. Itu. Sekolah. Kalau di rumah mereka (Gakupo memboyong Luka untuk tinggal bersamanya) tidak begitu masalah, mungkin yang memiliki masalah hanyalah tetangga yang merasa bising karena malam-malam mereka selalu ribut.

"Gakupo… jangan disini…" ujar Luka dengan menahan desahannya sendiri. Wajahnya mulai bersemu merah merasakan tangan Gakupo yang mulai meraba dadanya dari luar pakaian yang dia pakai.

Gakupo melepaskan telinga Luka, tapi tidak dadanya. Tapi bukannya berhenti, Gakupo membawa Luka ke dalam sebuah ruangan loker yang lengkap dengan matras dan alat-alat kebersihan lainnya lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Dengan tertawa licik Gakupo berkata, "Disini sudah lebih baik bukan?" ujarnya dengan nada setengah main-main.

Luka menggembungkan pipinya dan segera menyudahi usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dan menuruti apa mau Gakupo, karena Gakupo sudah cukup benar, tapi tidak tanpa mengucapkan, "Terserahmulah, BaKakupo,"

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain di saat yang sama, seorang cowok dengan rambut hijau Tealatte berlari menuju ke ruang UKS. Dia adalah Mikuo, dan dia sedang… err, mengarang alasan untuk membolos pelajaran, meski sebenarnya beneran.<p>

"Sensei, jariku berdarah!" ujar Mikuo sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang sudah berwarna kemerahan karena darah yang mengalir.

Tapi, saat Mikuo membuka pintu UKS, yang ditemukannya bukanlah sosok guru UKS yang dengan cerewetnya akan berceramah tentang betapa cerobohnya dia, namun melainkan, guru yang merupakan tetangga dan kenalannya, sedang tertidur di meja guru UKS dengan jendela yang ada di hadapannya terbuka.

Mikuo tercekat dan merasa tidak enak untuk mengganggu, sehingga dia mengambil obat merah dan alat-alat P3K lainnya dalam diam dan menggunakannya dengan sangat perlahan, takut membiarkan gurunya itu terbangun.

Saat selesai, Mikuo melihat ke arahnya dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia bergumam, "Adilisia-sensei… Mel-nee… bisa-bisa dia terkena flu kalau begini," ujarnya sambil mengambil selimut yang ada di dalam almari dan menyelimuti Adilisia atau Mel, dengan itu.

'Kalau begini… aku jadi merasa lebih tua darinya… padahal orang ini yang mengurusiku saat kecil...' pikir Mikuo sambil memperhatikan wajah tidur dari Mel yang terlihat kelelahan. Tapi, karena menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud sangatlah seram terutama jika baru bangun tidur, Mikuo segera memilih untuk beranjak dari UKS, sebelum ada Perang Dunia Ke-3 yang terjadi saat Mel bangun dengan dia ada disana.

Tepat saat Mikuo menutup pintu, terdapat sekelebat sosok yang mirip dengannya namun dalam versi cewek, yang tiba-tiba menabraknya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai lorong. Yang menabrak bangkit terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Mikuo, tapi tidak membantu Mikuo untuk berdiri sama sekali.

Mikuo mengaduh kesakitan, dan segera melirik tajam ke arah pelaku tindak kriminal yang kini dengan santainya tersenyum dengan berdiri menghadap ke arahnya. Mikuo berkata, "Miku-nee, apa tidak tahu bahwa di koridor sekolah itu tidak boleh berlari?" ujar Mikuo dengan sebal ke arah orang tadi.

Benar sekali, itu tadi adalah Miku. Miku hanya tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan, namun segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi setengah khawatir dan berkata, "Itu karena kau tiba-tiba izin pergi ke UKS di tengah pelajaran olah raga. Sebagai kakakmu yang baik, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada adik kembarku tercinta," ujar Miku dengan lebih tenang.

Mikuo hanya memutar bola matanya. Miku sendiri mengintip ke dalam ruang UKS dan menyadari Mel yang tertidur di dekat meja dan segera berkomentar, "Mel-neechan pasti berusaha dengan terlalu keras lagi. Sudah sering aku melihatnya seperti itu akhir-akhir ini," ujar Miku dengan melihat ke arah Mel yang tidur dari balik pintu UKS.

Mikuo berdiri dan mengikuti pandangan Miku sambil berkata, "Yah, inilah jalan yang dipilih oleh Mel-nee, biarkan saja. Ayo kembali," ujar Mikuo acuh tak acuh.

Miku tersenyum melihat reaksi adiknya yang agak dingin itu, lalu dengan menggoda berkata, "Hehe, Mikuo. Jika kau ada masalah dalam mendekati seorang gadis, karena terlalu baik pada seseorang yang dekat denganmu, ketahuilah bahwa kakakmu yang baik hati ini akan selalu membantu~" ujar Miku dengan menyanyikan perkataannya.

Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan dengan dinginnya berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Miku-nee," ujar Mikuo dengan melihat ke arah Miku.

Miku segera melangkah lebih cepat dari Mikuo, lalu berbalik ke arahnya dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu, bukankah begitu, Hatsune Neru?~" jawab Miku dengan tersenyum.

Mikuo melihatnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Tapi Miku sudah berlari meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu untuknya untuk bertanya jauh lebih lanjut. Tepat saat itu, ponsel Mikuo bergetar dan dengan lancarnya Mikuo menambil ponselnya dan membuka flap ponsel berwarna hijau itu.

Disana terdapat nama, Akita Neru, dan mampu membuat wajah Mikuo sedikit bersemu merah. Dibacanya pesan yang dia dapat dengan pelan-pelan, dan setelah itu dibalasnya. Isi pesan dari Neru adalah undangan untuk Mikuo menemaninya jalan-jalan di taman bermain pada akhir minggu.

Dengan tersenyum Mikuo mengetik, [_Dengan senang hati Neru-chan…_]

* * *

><p>Miku yang dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan adik kembarnya sekarang memperlambat langkah kakinya saat dia mendekati ruang IPA yang digunakan oleh anak-anak seangkatannya. Disana ada seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna pink muda dan memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Luka, namun terlihat sangat cowok. Itu karena dia merupakan kembaran dari Luka.<p>

Miku tersenyum memperhatikan orang itu dengan teliti memeriksa sesuatu yang tertoreh di kertas yang dia bawa. Wajah Miku sedikit bersemu merah dan dalam diam Miku menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruang IPA.

Miku kemudian berbicara dengan angin, dengan membisikkan, "**Sebentar lagi… kau juga akan tahu…**"

* * *

><p>Oke, abal bukan? Rina udah lama gak bikin lemon sih… oh, ya, kalau mau akan ada epilog di chapter selanjutnya. Dan pairing MikuoxOC ini sebenernya ndak terlalu ke arah itu… hanya sebatas hubungan saudara dekat meski tidak berhubungan darah. Intinya pengen ngejek Mikuo doang yg agak terlalu baik padahal udah jelas suka sama orang lain, MikuoxNeru itu Rina suka. Dan MikuLuki disini… agak random… dan memang filler yang random.<p>

Ahaha, udah deh komen gaje na dari Rina. Mohon **review**~


End file.
